What Actually Happened
by Lilybean2004
Summary: Is it true what they say? Does your life actually flash before your eyes? for Clarke and Bellamy, everything that happened in the past two months flashed before their eyes when they get into a car crash. But what really happened in those two months to make the couple say, "we aren't normal."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clarke awoke with a big smile on her face. The last few days had been pure bliss, the time she spent with Bellamy was the best time she had in a while. Octavia was still mad at her, but Clarke did her best to show it didn't get to her.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Bellamy said still groggy

"Me? I'm the sleepy one? I remember Allie having to come and jump on you to wake you up last week," clarke said with a smirk.

Allie is their friend Raven's daughter

Raven had a late shift at the mechanics shop and Clarke and Bellamy watched her over night.

"Clarke? Let's go out for breakfast," he said terrified she would say no.

"What? You really want to go out? Like a normal couple?" she said curious.

"yeah, let's try to be normal. Even though were not."

Clarke and Bellamy walked out of his apartment(yes his, they are not living together)

"So, where are we going?" Clarke asked

"We are going to…Ihop," he said while getting in the car.

"They were halfway there, everything was silent since they left the apartment until…

"Bellamy? Is O ever going to forgive me?" she asked sincerely.

"Honestly, i don't know. I hope, but I want to tell you that you did the right thing. No matter what you think."

"I just don't know, I really hope I did."

Octavia's boyfriend was smuggling illegal drugs into the country, when Clarke found out she confronted Lincoln about it. He denied it, but two days later Bellamy found her beaten half-to death in her apartment. She told the police about the smuggling and the attempted murder, he was sentenced 30 years

"I never did like Lincoln," he said putting his right hand on her left hand.

Clarke was distracted from her thoughts when Bellamy swerved to miss a dog. Another car didn't see the dog and didn't realize Bellamy had swerved. The other car hit them, the airbags went on, the windshield shattered and Clarke and Bellamy were unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashback:

2 Months Ago:

"Finn? Finn!" Clarke yells echoed throughout her and her boyfriend's apartment.

Clarke and Finn had been living together for 3 months, she was never happier. Clarke lugged around the groceries she had in her hand and set them on the kitchen counter. She walked into her bedroom to get her "special blanket."

"Oh, Finn!" one thought occurred to clarke; ' _Is my boyfriend cheating on me?'_

Clarke pounded on the door and all the sound stopped. She swung open the door, and what she saw terrified the living daylights out of her.

"Clarke, what are you doing here? You're still supposed to be at work!"

Clarke had been volunteering at a hospital while she was getting her masters degree in medication.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You have no room to talk!" Clarke noticed the woman who finn was in bed with was staring at her. She glanced at her for a quick second and stomped out of her bedroom. Clarke grabbed her car keys and her phone and left raged.

Clarke's phone had gone off 20 times with texts and calls before she could get to Octavia's.

"He what?" Octavia asked furious.

"Yeah, and then he has the nerve to yell at me and act like it's my fault," Clarke didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry. Both seemed appropriate at the time.

"Octavia, can I crash here tonight?"

"Sure, i'll pull out the couch and you can sleep on it. I'll grab you some blankets and a pillow."

Clarke fell asleep and all her troubles went away


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashforward:

10 days into coma:

10 days after car crash:

Clarke awoke with a gasp, not understanding where she was, she called out for Bellamy. "Bellamy!" Clarke screamed.

"Mrs. Griffin, you're up. Good," a nurse said walking into her room."

The last thing clarke remembered was seeing her airbag go off and Bellamy reaching for her.

"Why am I in the hospital? Where's Bellamy?" Clarked asked worried.

"Your boyfriend woke up a couple of hours before you. Told us everything and we stitched him up. He been in her a few times since he woke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now all I need to do is tend to you. The crash resulted in a concussion and a piece of glass impaled your right shoulder. You're going to be sore, but Bellamy tells me you're a doctor."

"Just a volunteer, nothing important. What happened to bellamy?" Clarke asked terrified for the answer.

"Hes fine, he had a concussion and a little memory lose, but he's doing better now."

"Can i see him?"

"He's been waiting outside that door for hours. Before I let you go see him, I would like to talk to about something. Are you aware that you had a miscarriage a couple weeks ago?" the nurse said voice trembling.

"Yes, i'm aware. Me and bellamy both know," clarke said about to cry.

"Ok, that's all, just wanted to let you know. You can go see him now." the nurse said akwardly.

Clarke ran to the door, pushed it open with all her might and the second she saw Bellamy she broke down sobbing. The last time they were there was the worst day of her life and Bellamy's life.

Flashback:

3 Weeks ago:

Bellamy was walking up the stairs to his apartment, he was so excited to show clarke what he found. He opened the door, which he thought was weird, he always locked it.

"Clarke! Clarke! Clarke? He was panicking when he saw what lay before him. Clarke, Clarke laid before him. Beaten severely, she was barely conscious. He ran to her, turned her oven and shaked her awake.

Bellamy had gotten clarke to the hospital, all he could think about was, ' _that bastard, could have killed Clarke.'_

' _What about the baby?'_

"Mr. Blake?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, uh, it's hard to say, but she did have a miscarriage. I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"Can i see her?"

The nurse nodded and stepped out of the way of the door

Bellamy stepped into the room and saw clarke hooked up to all these machines

'"Clarke?"

Clarke opened her eyes and saw Bellamy start to tear. She reached for his hand.

"Bellamy? Is the baby gone?" clarke asked choking on her tears.

"Yeah, it's gone," he said kissing her fingers.

"It's gone and it's all my fault, I found out about what lincoln was doing. And then he attacked-"

"He's the one who attacked you? You have to tell the police."

"Yeah, I know."

She cried into his shoulder for ten minutes before she fell asleep

Bellamy crawled into the hospital bed with her and he fell asleep holding her in his arms. The last thing he thought was, ' _what am i gonna do with the clothes I got for the baby?'_

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _I don't know if anyone is reading this, so, I would like for some reviews. thanks! (I just wanted to say the baby is Bellamy's, not Fins baby.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Two months ago:_

Clarke awoke with a yawn, very confused where she was.

"Morning," Octavia said with a smirk.

 **Oh, she thought, she was here. then it hit her, she had caught Finn in bed with someone else less than 24 hours ago.**

It was the morning after her breakup. Well, at least Clarke thought it was a break up. Finn probably thought it was her being over-dramatic.

"So, news! We are going out tonight! With Lincoln," Octavia said hesitant.

"Octavia, I don't really feel like it."

"Ok, look. You have only ever been with Finn. Go out, meet someone, have a one night stand. Whatever it will take to have fun."

"Ok, I'm not going to argue with you, I'll go out with you, but I can't promise I will have fun."

 **Octavia just rolled her eyes**

Clarke and Octavia got ready to go and have some fun, well at least Octavia did.

"Clarke come on! It will be fun! Just imagine all the hot guys, there are for you have to have sex with."

"Easy for you to say, you have Lincoln," Clarke said sarcastic.

Clarke and Octavia got on the subway and rode in silence

2 hours later:

Clarke and Octavia had been at the club for hours, Clarke was just starting to forget all about Finn. Until... She saw him. Clarke saw Finn with a different woman than she had seen him with earlier.

"Octavia, I really think I should leave," she said in a whisper.

"Why?'

Clarke gestured to Finn with her hands, boy did she want to strangle him.

"Look, there's Bellamy go talk to him. He loves this song, BTW."

Bellamy was Octavia's older brother. Clarke always had a crush on him, but he's way older.

Clarke could barely hear the song, but she made out some the words. " _far from the others, close to each other, that's when we uncover…"_

Clarke and Bellamy moved over to the bar to sit down and talk. They had been in a heated conversation, when Bellamy made the first move. He took her face in his palms, and kissed her hard.

This is what Octavia had been talking about, no meaning, no strings, a one night stand. But with her best friend's brother?

"Do you want to go back to my place," Bellamy asked with a little smirk.

"I would love to," Clarke said seductively.

Clarke and Bellamy made out the entire way there. They had stayed in his kitchen making out on the counter. Then Bellamy picked up Clarke, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and Bellamy carried her to his bedroom.

There's no need to explain what happened next

Clarke woke up in the morning, seriously hungover. She grabbed her clothes and shoes, and left Bellamy's apartment without a trace.

 **Notes:**

 **Hi! So this is the chapter of how Clarke got pregnant. hope you like it.**

 **And if you hate me because I made Clarke have a miscarriage last chapter, oh well.**

 **The song I wrote about is called: Uncover, by Zara Larson.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

3 weeks ago:

1 day after miscarriage:

"Bellamy, I don't want to leave the hospital," she said sympathetically.

"why? " he asked confused.

"because, we have to go to your apartment and get rid of all the clothes and get rid of the nursery, clarke said holding back tears.

"Clarke, don't think like that, we get in the car, go home, go to bed, and deal with it in the morning. We go one step at a time."

"I don't think we should live together anymore," Clarke said.

There was a long pause between them. Clarke hadn't been able to admit how she felt about Bellamy, it was tearing them apart.

"Clarke, I love you," he said hesitantly."

I was stunned, but lost in my own thoughts. He did it! He said it first, Clarke's mind was racing, she couldn't tell him, but she wanted to tell him.

"Bellamy, I-"

"Clarke , i don't care what you say after. It's the truth, I love you," he said with emphasis.

"bellamy , I love you two. Very much."

They both sat there, Bellamy came and kissed her hard. Bellamy pushed her down on the bed. Clarke thought, 'this is happening." then clarke realized, they are in a hospital, we can't do this.

Clarke denied his proposition and sat up.

"Bellamy, i want to, really. But, we are in a hospital, and I just had a miscarriage, we should wait.'

Bellamy nodded and kept packing up his stuff.

Bellamy and Clarke walked into their apartment. Clarke took a big fresh breath and collapsed onto the couch.

"Clarke? We can do everything tomorrow," Bellamy said placing his stuff down on the kitchen counter.

"I know. Do you think Octavia will hate me forever? You know for turning in Lincoln?"

"I think that she should hate Lincoln for what he did, but i don't know how she is going to respond."

4 weeks ago:

Clarke had been dragged to the store by Octavia, she was not happy.

"Octavia, please don't make me go to the baby section, at least not without Bellamy."

"Look, my brother is out of town for a case(bellamy is a cop), so this is girls time!'

Clarke spotted Lincoln, she thought, ' _What is he doing here?'_ Clarke saw him give a big wad of cash to someone.

"O, I will be right back," Clarke said with her eyes still on Lincoln.

"Have to pee again? Seriously my niece must love you bladder."

Clarke scoffed

"Ok, we don't know if a boy or a girl, so calm down."

Clarke went around the clothes rack, doing her best to stay hidden. For a moment she though Lincoln had seen her, but let it go.

"Hey clarke, whats up?"

Ok, clarke couldn't ignore it now, lincoln had seen her. She was terrified, didn't know what to think.

"Oh hey lincoln, what's up?" the second she asked that she knew it was a mistake.

"Look, whatever you think you saw, guess what, you didn't see nothing. Got it?"

Clarke nodded and quickly walked away

 **Notes:**

 **So, this is when Clarke is first threatened by Lincoln. this is just a quick chapter, the next one will be more eventful. I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6:

Lincoln's P.O.V:

"Well, explain what happened boss. Do you want us to take care of her?" one of Lincoln's henchman asked wide eyed.

"No, not yet at least. We need to be smart about how we approach this," Lincoln said sitting upright in his chair looking superior.

"Boss?" another henchman asked walking into the black looking office.

"What?"

"One of our guys that works in the police department, just sent this file over."

"She reported us? Oh that bitch, she sure is stupid. Ok, now we go get her."

Lincoln rounded up his best men and best weapons, and went on his way to clarke's apartment.

Lincoln arrived there quickly, he found the door locked. He had one of the guys knock the door knob off.

Lincoln walked in to find clarke asleep on the couch.

"Ok, here's what we do…" Lincoln's talking went to a whisper, but Clarke could hear him and opened her eyes.

Lincoln grabbed Clarke and a chair and tied her to it

"Ok, Clarke, do you know why you are here?"

Clarke could barely move her head, Lincoln and his guys had beaten her senseless.

"Leave me alone please! I beg," clarke said with all the energy she had inside of her.

"Ok, here is what's going to happen… we are not gonna kill you, you know why?"

Clarke shook her head no, she was so confused.

"Because, by the time someone finds you, you will be dead."

It was clear to Clarke, Lincoln had no idea about the baby.

Lincoln and his guys walked out of the apartment, strolling down the stairs, like nothing happened.

Clarke managed to get out of the chair, but couldn't move anymore. She had accepted the fact that she was going to die, the first person to see her dead body would be Bellamy.

Bellamy's P.O.V:

Bellamy was leaving work ready to go home and be with Clarke and the baby, when he got a grocery list on his phone. Clarke had texted him the list.

Bellamy left work and went on his way to the grocery store.

He was on his way home and couldn't stop smiling, he was so excited to show Clarke the clothes he got for the baby. Bellamy walked up the steps to his apartment and went for the handle when he realized it was unlocked.

' _Why is it unlocked? It's always locked!'_

He walked into the apartment to see clarke lying on the ground, blood all around her. That was the second his heart dropped, he let everything he was holding fall to the ground and didn't give a shit.

"Clarke? Clarke, get up!"

He grabbed his phone and called 911, they were here in a matter of seconds. They asked him thousands of questions relating to her pregnancy. Of course he didn't know all of them.

He was in the waiting room for what felt like hours, he just wanted to know what was going on. ' _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch._ '

Clarke had tolled Bellamy about what happened with lincoln. That's how an APB on lincoln went out.

"Mr. Blake?" a nurse asked.

Bellamy stood up and walked over to the nurse, he was so nervous he was shaking.

"How is she?"

"Well, she is going to be fine, we stitched her up. But, i regret to inform you. She did have a miscarriage, i'm sorry."

"Can i see her?"

The nurse nodded and stepped out of his way. Bellamy walked into the room, he saw Clarke's pale body, just laying there.

He saw her look over to him, he could tell she was holding back tears. In all the time he had known her, he never saw her cry.

"Bell," she said said with a raspy voice.

"Shh," bellamy said putting a finger over his lips.

"Is the baby gone?"

"Yes, Clarke it's gone."

Clarke started sobbing and Bellamy rushed to her side.

"Clarke, shhh, calm down."

"Bellamy, i'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, it's Lincoln's fault."

Clarke had eventually cried herself to sleep, and bellamy joined her on the bed. His last thought was, ' _What am i going to do with the clothed i got the baby?"_

Bellamy's whole world just crumbled right in front of his eyes, the only sure thing in his life was, his feelings for Clarke.

Clarke's P.O.V:

It had been a completely normal day for Clarke, she worked her hospital shift, came home, studied, made a grocery list, and watched tv.

Clarke had eventually fallen asleep waiting for Bellamy to get home.

She woke to the sound of voices, who she assumed was Bellamy. But then she heard something she didn't understand, " _are we going to kill her?"_

Clarke was then picked up off the couch while she pretended to be asleep. She was put in a chair and was tied to it. This was the second she couldn't help herself from walking up.

"Oh good, you're up!"

Clarke was confused why Lincoln was there, with a bunch of guys. Then it hit her, they were going to kill her.

2 hours later:

Clarke couldn't believe she had survived for the past 2 hours, she had been tortured for 2 hours. She was waiting for death, until she heard something.

"Ok, Clarke, do u know why you are here?"

She managed to nod no

"Because, we are not going to kill you, by the time someone find you, you'll be dead."

Clarke had given up on survival, but when she heard Bellamy opening the door, she felt energy surge through her.

Clarke heard the ambulance and hoped to be saved.

When Clarke had woken up, all she wanted was Bellamy. The nurse greeted her kindly and talked to her about what happened. When the nurse said miscarriage, Clarke felt her heart drop.

The nurse left to talk to bellamy, clarke laid back on the bed and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

He came in and clarke saw the look on his face.

"It's all my fault, Bellamy. The baby is gone because of me."

"No it's not. It's Lincoln fault!"

Clarke had eventually exhausted herself from crying and fell asleep, she felt bellamy join her on the bed.

Clarke's entire world had come crashing down right in front of her. Except one thing… she knew how she felt about Bellamy; she loved him.

 **Notes:**

 **This is the part where Lincoln hurt Clarke, and its told from three different perspectives. Lincoln, Bellamy, and Clarke. told u this chapter would be more eventful. keep writing reviews and following me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

1 month and a half ago:

Clarke had been hunched over the toilet for hours. She sent Octavia out for medicine, not that it would do her any good.

Clarke knew exactly what was wrong with her… she was _pregnant._

With Bellamy Blake's baby? No, she told herself, it's not his. But would she rather have it be Finn's? No! Definitely not.

Over phone:

Clarke: Octavia, I need you to get me something else.

Octavia: what?

Clarke: a pregnancy test

Octavia: what? Why? We are having a serious talk when I get home!

Clarke turned off her phone and put it on the counter. She could barely move herself.

She heard the door unlock, and thought, ' _finally she's back. Oh no she's back.'_

How was she supposed to tell Octavia she was carrying her niece or nephew?

"Clarke? What the hell?" Octavia asked mad.

"Not now O! Just give me the test."

Octavia stood outside the bathroom door silently waiting

Clarke peed on the stick, she was silently hoping she was wrong.

Clarke's phone timer went off and she jumped distracted from her deep thoughts.

"Well? What is it?" Octavia asked eagerly.

"It's positive," Clarke said disappointed in herself. Clarke came out of the bathroom and looked for her best friends comfort.

"Clarke, it's going to be alright. You know that right?"

"Will it? I mean this baby isn't Finn's."

"What? I mean it's not like I want it to be finn's, the dirty cheater, but…"

"I'm not telling you who the father is, you'll flip. And I don't mean normal person flip, Octavia flip."

Octavia rolled her eyes

"It had to have happened at the bar that night, Is it Jasper's? You two left for a while to talk that night at the bar."

"What no! Don't be ridiculous."

"Monty?"

Clarke shook her head

"Miller?"

Clarke shook her head again

Octavia mumbled something under her breath, "Who did I see you leave with?"

' _Oh no!'_ She saw me leave with someone. Please don't say Bel-

"Clarke? Is it bellamy's?" Octavia asked crouching to her friend.

' _Damn'_ Clarke thought. ' _She's pretty smart'_

"Yes, the baby is Bellamy's," Clarke said ashamed.

"You had sex with my brother? And didn't tell me!"

Well, I-"

"Was it good? Did he do anything weird? Like is he into role play?"

Clarke was stunned, she did not expect this.

"Octavia, don't, that's messed up!"

"What? He never tells me anything about his sex life. While I tell him everything. It's like he doesn't even have a sex life."

"Octavia, I'm not telling you anything!"

"Was it good? Please just that!"

Clarke thought for a second a, ' _what should she say? Well its was good, but should she say that?'_

"Yes."

"You know you have to tell him, right?"

"Well, umm, that's the thing, I was thinking about an abortion."

"Are you crazy? This is going to be my first niece!" Octavia said gesturing to Clarke's flat abdomen.

"Octavia, I can't be a mom. I know nothing, Bellamy knows nothing."

"No, you're wrong! He practically raised me!"

Clarke always smiled when she thought of that.

Octavia stormed out of the apartment, clearly she had enough.

2 hours later:

Octavia had finally arrived at bellamy's, she needed to talk to him. She knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hi Bell, we need to talk," she said marching into his apartment.

"Yeah, come in," he said puzzled.

They both sat down at the table, Bellamy was having pizza and beer.

"So, umm, here's the thing," Octavia paused and thought of what to say. "So, answer me this, you practically raised me right?"

"Well practically, yes. Why?"

"How good are you with babies?"

"I'd say ok. Why are you asking me that? Did Lincoln get you pregnant?" Bellamy asked furious.

"No, oh my god, no."

"Ok, good. Then why are you asking?"

"This," Octavia pulled out the pregnancy test Clarke took earlier, she snuck in the apartment after ten minutes of sitting in her car and stole it.

Bellamy looked lost for words

"Whose is this? Octavia, is this yours?"

"No, it's not mine. It's clarke's, and yes I know you two had sex a while ago, and yes it's your baby."

"Wh-what? You're telling me I'm going to be a dad?" He looks like he's about to cry.

"Well, you won't be if Clarke has an abortion. She said that's what she's going to do."

"Tell her not to! Text her, something, anything."

"Bell, I can't do that. You need to come with me and talk to her."

45 min later:

Bellamy and Octavia had been in the car for a while. Bellamy cut the silence with, "Octavia, how are you dealing with this?"

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be an aunt! My brother is going to be having a baby with my bestfriend. This is awesome!"

"Ok, calm down."

"You know, it's okay to be scared. You should tell her how you feel about her. You know the feelings you've been harboring forever," Octavia said thinking of the first time Bellamy said he liked Clarke.

"O, I'm not telling her, it's a little late."

"But, it's not! You two are having a baby!"

"Octavia, drop it! I'm not talking about this! Let's just get their before Clarke does something stupid."

Bellamy and Octavia arrived at Octavias apartment, they were running as quick as they could.

"Clarke! Clarke!" Bellamy yelled.

"Octavia? Did you seriously go and get Bellamy?" Clarke asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes. yes i did. And i told him," Octavia said looking at Bellamy.

"O, will you give us a minute alone?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia nodded and went outside to the car.

"Clarke, is it true? Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, i am. And you can't make me change my mind! I can't have a baby, especially… especially with, it's-"

"What do you mean, 'especially with me?' what's wrong with me?"

"Bellamy, after what happened with gina, I-"

"Clarke, Gina was forever ago. She may have hurt me, but i don't believe you would intentionally hurt me."

Gina and Bellamy had been together for years, she found out she was pregnant and terminated it. Bellamy was devastated when he found out. They broke up after a while and Bellamy started drinking. Let's just say it wasn't his best year.

"Bellamy, I don't want this! I don't want to be a mom," Clarke said loudly.

"Why? Why not?" Bellamy asked angrily.

"I'm going to be a bad mom! I don't want my kid to deal with that. If I'm going to have a kid, I need to know that they are going to be ok. That won't happen with me!"

"Clarke, I have no doubt you will be a bad mom. Look at how good you are with Allie(Raven's daughter). Or Jeremy, remember when Murphy left. The kid was devastated. (Jeremy is Murphy's kid. I made him up b.t.w.). You helped him through that. Why can't you do that for your own kid?" Bellamy asked with a stern look.

"I don't know, I'm just not the type of person made to be a parent," Clarke yelled.

"Ok, you know what, I can't tell you what to do. I just hope you don't do something you'll regret later," Bellamy said as he stomped out of there.

"I won't, I promise."

Octavia walked back in and shook her head. "Clarke, what the hell?"

"O, not right now. I'll be in bed. Don't wait up!" Clarke said sarcastically.

Octavia sat around for awhile thinking of what to do, then it hit her. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, she couldn't believe herself. She never wanted to see him again. Not after what he did, but Clarke needs help.

 _Over phone:_

 _Octavia: Hello?_

 _?: Hi_

 _Octavia: I need your help_ , Octavia swallowed hard.

 _?: Why? With what?_

 _Octavia: just meet me at the bar on 5th in 20 minutes._

Octavia hung up and got her phone and car keys. She left, she knew he would show. She just knew. She got into her car and drove into the night.

 **I know, I know. you probably think I'm dead. well I'm not! been super busy with track and softball. but I'm back!**

 **Who did Octavia call? (Hint! Hint! its not Bellamy). and how happy are you that I brought other character's in?**

 **Ok, quick question, who would read a greys anatomy fanfic if I wrote one? because I really want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

Ocvtavia had finally gotten to the bar and was patiently waiting for him. It had been 45 minutes, she said 20.

Just when she was about to give up, she saw him walk in. ' _Finally'_ she screamed in her head.

"Octavia," he said with a half-witted smile on his face.

"Finn," she said sarcastically.

"What's up? Why did you call me at 1:30am and tell me to meet you at a bar?"

Octavia was hesitant, she didn't know if this was right. But she knew the only person who could help Clarke was him.

"It's Clarke."

"What about Clarke? Is she hurt? Is something wrong?"

Octavia couldn't help but smile in her head. He does care about her, just in his own ways.

"Yes. Finn, she's pregnant."

"What? Why are you telling me this? Is it mine?" He was baffled, lost in his own thoughts.

"No, but you have to listen to me. She wants an abortion and I think she's being crazy, but after everything that happened with Emily…I just don't blame her."

"Octavia, I think she's crazy, but…wh- what can I do?"

"Talk to her!" She really was begging, she knew if Clarke did this, she would be emotionally ruined.

"Octavia, who's baby is it?"

"Bellamy's, my brothers," she couldn't believe she was telling him. She was betraying her best friend. she could tell he was hesitant at first, but eventually saw him come around.

"Ok, I will do my best to help, but I can't promise anything."

The next day:

"Clarke! Come on! I need a decent breakfast every now and then," Octavia had been yelling at her for 15 minutes.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I will go get breakfast with you! God, you can be so annoying."

"Oh, look pregnancy hormones kicking in already. Lovely."

Clarke glared at her

At the restaurant:

A waitress leaded Clarke and Octavia to a seat. Clarke was clearly not enjoying this.

"Look, I'm not gonna talk you into not aborting. Clearly you think it's the best decision, but Clarke, I'm asking you to think. Long and hard. This should not be an easy decision," Octavia was putting her foot down.

Clarke looked at her surprised and angry, "Octavia, do you think this is easy? This is something I've always wanted…but, after what happened to Emily-"

"Emily is not an excuse for aborting your child. I get it, it's hard. Every time you think of this kid, you're going to think of Emily."

"No you don't get it! You've never lost something that important!"

That's when Finn, who was sitting in the next booth, walked over.

"I have," he said sympathetically.

"Of course, did you two set this up?"

Finn looked at Octavia clearly asking her to leave. She nodded and left.

"Clarke, just because you- we lost Emily doesn't mean it will be the same with this baby"

"I don't want to talk to you! Leave, please."

"Clarke, I'm not going anywhere. Don't do it. Don't do it. You will forever hate yourself."

"I don't want the same thing that happened to Emily happen to this baby. I wouldn't be able to pick up the rest of the pieces," she started crying.

Finn pulled her into an embrace and let her cry into his shoulder

"Clarke, I can only leave you with these words, 'don't do it,' Ok?"

"Thank you, for coming and talking to me."

"Anytime, right?" he smiled.

"You know I miss you, a lot," she tried to hide her trembling voice.

"I know, who wouldn't? I'm awesome."

She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and he left.

Octavia came back in and sat down with Clarke. She could tell she was crying.

"Don't hate me forever, please. You jus- you needed help, and I knew he could help you."

"Octavia, call Bellamy. I need to talk to him, right now."

Octavia got out her phone and called Bellamy

45 minutes later:

"Octavia? What's going on?"" Bellamy was clearly pissed.

"Just stay there, k?"

"Yeah"

Clarke walked in and saw Bellamy start to stare

"Hey."

"Hey," he said apprehensive.

"So, um, I wanted to talk to you. I think you deserve an explanation as to why I wanted an abortion. A couple years ago…" Clarke realized what she was doing, she was expecting this baby, and that made her smile.

"A couple years ago, me and Finn were still together. I learned I was pregnant, everything was fine until our 2nd checkup. I was just entering 12 weeks, and we were told that I had placenta previa. It's where the placenta doesn't move up from the bottom of the womb. Me and finn pondered for a long time, about what to do. But then when we went in for our our 16 week checkup…" this is where Clarke stated shedding tears.

"When we went in, we were told their was no way the baby would survive the pregnancy. We decided we didn't want to end the pregnancy and we wanted to wait to wait for a miracle and see if i could carry to term. The doctor didn't agree with us, said that the baby wouldn't make it to term. We were lucky to get a few good more weeks. One night, I was just entering 20 weeks, i woke up in a puddle of blood. We raced to the hospital but we were too late. The baby hadn't been getting enough nutrition because of something the doctor didn't see. The umbilical cord had been ripped, and it was feeding the baby."

Bellamy was speechless, he had no idea Clarke had gone through that. But how could he?

"clarke , I-"

"Bellamy, that experience was very traumatic. I don't want the same thing to happen, and that's why I considered abortion. But it was never intended for selfishness."

"What about now?"

"Now? Now, is the time to make an appointment. I called my doctor, she said she can see me and make sure everything is going good this time."

"Wait, so no abortion?"

"No."

"Clarke, if I had known what happened to your first baby-" Clarke cut him off and started talking.

"Emily, her name was Emily. She was old enough to have a name. And i don't want the same thing for the 2nd human being i'm carrying. What happened was the worst thing ever to happen to anyone. But very few people get another chance."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure this baby,and you are completely and 100% safe."

"I know."

With that said Clarke got off her barstool and walked out of the bar.

 **Notes:**

 **so we got some Finn and Clarke moments in their and stuff. the stuff about Emily may or may not be right. I just used what I found online. there will probably be a flashback next chapter. and I'm super sorry about not updating quickly. and I don't mean to pry but...**

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

2 years ago:

Finns pov:

He couldn't believe what she just told him, he thought they were being careful...but that didn't really matter. Was he ready? Did he even want this? Of course he wanted this, he's wanted this for a long time… but did Clarke?

He turned into Abby's driveway. He knew Clarke would go there, Octavia had been out of town to visit Bellamy. So where would she go?

He walked into the house, he was always welcome. Well at least by Clarke's mom, not so much by her dad.

"Clarke?" He asked peering around into the kitchen.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked sitting in the kitchen at the table with her mom.

Abby excused herself and left the two by themselves.

"Clarke? Please let me talk," he pleaded.

"Finn, no! I do not want to talk."

"Why not? We need to."

Clarke got up and walked over to him, "What's there to talk about? I'm pregnant, you're the dad, you freaked out when I told you."

"Clarke, I am very excited. I mean I get to be a dad, the woman I love is carrying my child. I'm sorry I freaked but can you blame me? It was a big shock."

Clarke felt something inside her surge, something she never felt before. It was amazing to hear him say the word 'dad' she was going to be mom. Her and finn were going to be responsible for a little human being. She was ecstatic and downright happy.

6 weeks later:

Clarkes p.o.v:

Clarke and finn had met at a restaurant and ate together before going to their 2nd appointment. Clarke had gone by herself to the first one when she was 6 weeks, now being 12 Finn insisted on coming.

They both walked into the doctor's lounge with high hearts, Clarke had hit her 12 week mark and her and finn had finally let go off the breath they were holding. They both knew most miscarriages happened before 12 weeks.

They had got into their room and were preparing themselves to see their peanut (that's what clarke suggested they should call it).

The doctor had quickly finished the ultrasound and asked them to meet in her office for further questions.

They all sat down and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Well clarke, here's the thing-" she paused for a minute thinking. "You have placenta previa, it where the…" as the voice faded some more Clarke got lost in her thoughts.

She thought every thing had gone smoothly in her first 12 weeks, but alas nothing good ever happens for clarke.

"I would recommend an abortion," that snapped Clarke out of her thoughts. Abortion? Really?

"I know it sounds drastic, but i don't think you will carry to term. Even if you did there's a 30% chance the baby wouldn't make it."

Clarke and finn asked for some time to think, of course they already knew there answer.

Clarke was laying in bed with finn, she loved the smell of his blanket. She decided not to say something until they were laying down in bed together.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well we can go another round but-" he stopped talking when he saw the look on her face.

"No, I mean, what do you want to do about the baby? I mean I know what I want, bout what about you?"

"Clarke, I know this may sound incredibly selfish, but I think you should try to carry to term."

Clarke was relieved she heard him say that… because that's what she wanted.

"Why would that be selfish? I think it's awesome you believe in miracles," she said with a soft smile.

"Well that not the entire reason, I think it's selfish because, well, Clarke I've never had anything like this happen to me," he said hands resting on her flat abdomen.

"And I don't think that I will ever get another chance like this. So yeah, it's a little selfish… in a way."

"Oh, that's how you feel?"

He nodded

"You feel like that, if we don't continue this pregnancy, you feel like you will never get another chance like this?"

"Well yeah."

"I think that we can make multiple other babies if something happened, you know that."

"I do, but, I'm never going to feel like I do right now. You know, so happy and in love."

She smiled

"Finn, I want to continue, but like the doctor said, we can't get our hopes up. Anything can happen at any moment."

And with that said they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

8 weeks later:

Clarke had hit her 20 week mark and they both felt they could breath. It had been a busy day for Clarke, especially when she had fallen down. Thank god she hit her back. The baby moving around told her everything was okay.

Finn and Clarke had gone in for a 16 week appointment and were told the gender of the baby. A girl. They had both agreed on the name Emily, they had even begun to start the nursery. Clarke didn't want it to be all girly, Finn wanted all pink. It was the biggest fight they ever had(according to Clarke and her pregnancy hormones).

Clarke had gone to bed when Finn got home from work, she was doing that more and more lately. She couldn't figure out why.

Clarke woke up when a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. She placed her hands on her abdomen as to protect it.

Clarke got up when she felt wet, her first thought, 'did my water break?' She looked down and saw red. She screamed for Finn to get up.

He shot up and at the sight of Clarke all covered in red he picked her up like a bride and sped off into hospital.

Clarke had been taken for examination. The doctors said that they would do everything they could, but Finn could tell by the look in their eyes there was no hope for his daughter.

Clarke had been done with surgery for an over an hour. Finn had spent 30 minutes looking at his dead daughter. _Dead. Dead. Dead._ That was he could think, his child- his daughter was dead. Only because the umbilical cord had ripped and the baby wasn't getting food or oxygen. He had finally walked into Clarke's room.

"Finn?" She asked voice soft.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked fighting back tears.

"Ok. The nurse told me… I- I- this is all my fault," she said sobbing.

"No, this isn't your fault, or mine, or the doctors. This happens, we knew that from day one. We said 'don't get your hopes up'.

Clarke had been doing her best not to throw up, she felt the bile rising in her throat. Let's be real, she felt like shit. Her body ached, she was tired, had cramps, she couldn't even believe she had enough strength to keep her eyes open.

"Finn?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I want to go home."

"I know, but you can't… at least not right now."

"I know," she said in a defeated tone.

Finn had drifted asleep in the chair next to her, she couldn't really blame him, it had been a long night.

It was already 4:00am. She sighed. Wanting to cry so hard, but decided against it.

She wondered, 'did Finn get to see the baby?'.

The dead baby. _Dead. Dead. Dead._ Was all she could think. Her daughter was dead. Gone, she died before she was even born. Just gone. Clarke never knew you could love someone so much even before you meet them. And then never get to meet them and have your heart broken in two. That how she felt, split, like her heart had broken into two.

Clarke had fallen asleep with all these thoughts racing through her mind, she had nightmares. Terrible nightmares. Nightmares that would never leave or change, ones that made her cringe.

 **I finally updated on time! whos happy? I know I am. I will have two more stories today for the ones I missed! and as always, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Present:

Clarke and Bellamy had gotten home from the hospital, super tired, they went to bed.

Clarke had been pushing down the thoughts of her miscarriage, until the nurse had brought it up. All she wanted to do was cry. She cried once when she lost this baby, then she pushed the rest of it down and went on with her life.

The next morning had been hell, she felt like she did the first time she had a hangover. She had just turned 21 and went out with Octavia. She had been so drunk, she wanted to stop drinking but she couldn't. It felt so good to let loose, so good.

"Bell? Bellamy? Bell, where the hell are you?"

"Right here. God, no need to shout. Someone is cranky."

"Well, I have a pretty good excuse. It's that time again."

Clarke felt her heart fall, she wasn't supposed to be getting periods. She was supposed to be picking out baby clothes… but no, she was not pregnant anymore, she was on her period. And all she wanted to do was cry.

Bellamy saw the expression on her face fall. "Clarke, what's wrong?"

"Bell, i'm on my period," she said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Wow, you must be really moody," he said with a small laugh and hugged her.

"No, bell. I'm. On. My. Period! I'm not suppose to be on my period! Pregnant women are not suppose to have periods!"

Finally he understood, he had understood that Clarke was having drawbacks from being pregnant.

"Oh Clarke," he didn't know what to say honestly. He wanted to be picking out baby names and clothes to, but, he couldn't now.

"Bell, I need to see Octavia. Right now. I think she can help me."

"Clarke are you sure?"

"Yes, it's time we tell her what Lincoln did."

"I agree, but Clarke, the second you feel uncomfortable, were leaving. Got it?"

"Got it."

Clarke and Bellamy had arrived at Octavia's apartment and were about to knock, when…

Octavia opened the door and saw Clarke and couldn't believe her eyes.

"hi?"

"Hi. I think we should talk."

"Um…Yeah, ok. Come in," Octavia said hesitant

Clarke and Bellamy gave each other a look, they were both surprised when she invited them in.

They talked for a while, caught up on some things. It felt like old times for Clarke, until Octavia asked the question she was dreading,"What are you doing here? For real?"

Clarke dreaded This moment. She couldn't tell her best friend this. It killed her, but she has to.

"There's something we need to tell you," she stated.

"Ok."

"Octavia, I am not-" Clarke couldn't keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"I am not pregnant… anymore."

"What? I don't understand." She shot a questioning look towards Bellamy.

"I lost the baby."

"When?" And that's when it hit Octavia, she lost the baby when Lincoln had hurt her that day.

"Oh my god," she said covering her mouth. She felt the bile rising in her throat. She couldn't believe this, her boyfriend had been the reason her _best friend_ and her _brother_ had lost her baby.

"O? O? Please say something," Clarke pleaded.

"I just… I didn't know. I can't believe this. I-I don't know what to say." And she was telling the truth. For the first time in her life, Octavia Blake had no idea what to say.

"I think we should leave," she said to Bellamy.

"I- yeah, uh, please. I just need a moment."

Bellamy and Clarke walked out of Octavia's apartment. They only spoke when they got outside.

"Well, that went exactly how I thought it would,"

Clarke stated.

"That's how you thought it would go?"

"Well, yeah. And you do know she's not upset about the baby, she's upset about the fact that Lincoln is the reason."

"Yeah I know, I just wish she would try to understand where we are and how we feel," Bellamy said kind of sad.

"Well, I don't think she ever will."

"I know, especially not now. You know with Lincoln in jail."

"What do you mean?"

"She's never going to move on. While we are out living our lives she will be out getting wasted," Bellamy said with desperation in his voice.

"What do you mean, living our lives?" Clarke asked

"Well, I don't know. Getting married, having a kid, maybe two."

"Bell, come on. Not right now."

"Yeah, I know, not right now. But you can't say you haven't thought of any of this."

"Well, I-" And in that moment Clarke realized what was actually happening. Bellamy Blake was a persistent man, he never took no for an answer. But Clarke still couldn't help how she felt about this. She knew what she wanted, but they were just fantasies and dreams, up until this moment.

"Bellamy, I have. But, I just don't know if I'm ready. At least not right now," Clarke said with a serious face.

"Ok, I get it. Really. Now let's go home. It's getting cold out."

"Ok."

Clarke knew this conversation would be revisited. But some part of her was looking forward to it. She and Bellamy were both going to get what they longed for. A life together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

2 weeks later:

It was two weeks after the car accident and Clarke and Bellamy were feeling great. Healing fast and healthy.

Clarke had been in the mood for a couple days, but couldn't do anything about it. When her and Bellamy started dating they decided on no sex. But it was slowly killing her. Well, both of them.

Clarke had gone out and bought a new lingerie when Bellamy went to work. She was going to surprise him tonight when he got home.

"Clarke? I'm home!" He yelled as he walked into the apartment.

"In here!" She yelled back.

When Bellamy opened the door he saw what Clarke was wearing and tried to contain his laughter and excitement.

"Clarke, what are ya wearing? And what's going on?"

"A brand new lingerie," she said seductively while unbuttoning his shirt. "And i'm definitely in the mood."

"Oh, Clarke," he moaned when she started kissing his neck.

Bellamy pushed her down on the bed kissing her exposed belly. He moved to her breasts and started taking off her bra, kissing all of her cleavage. Not missing one spot.

A moan escaped Clarke's mouth. A loud moan. This was bliss, a personal pleasure.

Bellamy moved to her neck, pulling his pants off while Clarke was slipping out of her underwear.

Clarke had flipped Bellamy over and started kissing his neck, not wasting any time.

Clarke met Bellamy's eyes and saw the beautiful sparkle in his light hazel eyes.

Bellamy had met Clarke's eyes and saw the twinkle in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Clark had been flipped back over and Bellamy was now on top of her. Clarke just wished he would do it, she had been craving him. It was all she could think about.

Without another thought he thrust into her, _once, twice, three times._

They had both fallen asleep and were not back up until Clarke had awakened from a noise. She looked over to see Bellamy not there. Then she heard the sound again. _What the hell was going on?_

Clarke got up and went into the kitchen to see Bellamy looking for a pot. He just had his boxers on and he was looking so sexy with messy hair.

"Hey," he said with a big smile.

"Hey," she smiled big. "What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti, I know it's your favorite."

"Well, actually fast food is. But I will take a homemade meal from you anytime," she smiled going to hug him from behind.

He turned around at the hug and caressed her cheek and kissed her passionately.

They ate dinner and watched a movie. After that they went to bed. When they woke up the next morning, they stayed in bed and talked all day.

Clarke had been on cloud 9. She was so _happy_ , which wasn't a word that was used often. She was really _happy_ , Bellamy made her _happy_. She was _happy._ The word felt foreign to her. _Happy, happy, happy._

 **Ahh! three chapters in one day! I still cant believe it. must be a record. Bellamy and Clarke finally got their sex chapter, I know your probably wondering why its so short. I ran out of ideas after typing so... but I promise next chapter will be longer. and please, theres no harm done in reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 _Over phone:_

 _Raven: "Clarke, I'm just saying, if it's too hard, I will ask someone else."_

 _Clarke: "Raven, who else are you going to ask?"_

 _Raven: "I can ask…" that's when Raven took a long pause to think. "Octavia"_

 _Clarke: "Raven, you know I love her. But at the moment I don't think that she's in a stable condition."_

 _Raven: "I know, but, Clarke are you ready to?"_

 _Clarke: "Raven, I will be fine. Me and Bellamy will be fine with Allie."_

 _Raven: "Ok, I will see you later."_

Clarke smiled to herself and said goodbye to Raven. She was so happy to finally see that kid, she was so awesome.

"Who was that?" Bellamy asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Raven. We are watching Allie tomorrow," Clarke was so excited, she couldn't contain her smile.

Bellamy saw the expression on her face light up with excitement. He had to admit, he was excited too. They needed this, time with a kid, it made both of them flutter with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I will not lie. I am super excited," she said still gleaming.

"Good me too."

Clarke heard a knock on the door. It must have been Raven and Allie. Who else could it be?

Clarke got off the couch and opened the door, she saw the big smile on Allie's face and the tired look on Raven's.

Allie is a 4 year old bundle of energy. She has the same dark brown hair that Raven does, and she has her dad's beautiful shimmering green. And she was a tall girl for her age. Raven's boyfriend, Allie's dad, took aff after Allie was born. Raven hasn't seen him since.

"Auntie Clarke!" She shrieked.

"Hi, kiddo," she said as she was pulled into a big hug by Allie. "Allie go put your stuff in the guest room while me and your mom talk."

"K."

"Oh my god, thank you. I need this time for myself."

"Anytime, me and Bell are happy to take her."

"Alright, I will see you guys in the morning," she said walking to the door. "Oh, and you still have the hospital contact info, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't let Bellamy throw any of it out," she said with a small, glistening smile.

"Alright, bye," she said opening the door. "Bye Allie! Love You," she yelled.

"Bye, Love you!" She yelled back.

"Auntie Clarke, is there any thing to do?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Well, uncle Bell will be home soon and he is picking up food and the tickets to the fair."

"Auntie Clarke, can I ask you a question?" she asked hesitant.

"Uh… sure, kiddo," she said confused. "Whats up?"

"Mommy said you were having a baby. Where is it?"

That's when Clarke felt her heart crumble, she wasn't expecting Allie to ask that. She thought it would be a silly little kid question. Not that. That question really hurt.

"Well, Allie, you see, me and uncle Bellamy were going to have a baby, but we decide we didn't want one yet." Clarke could see the lost and confused look on her sweet little face.

She couldn't tell her niece this. She wouldn't understand. It would break her heart to say this, but it had to be done.

"Mommy said that the baby was inside your tummy already, so where is it?"

Oh my god! She knew, Raven told her how this works, well maybe not all of it. They had to protect her innocence as long as they could.

"Well, yes it was. But see, I lost the baby. The baby decided that they love us too much so they left."

"Aren't you sad?" She asked with a faded smile.

"Yeah, I really miss the baby," clarke felt tears forming in her eyes.

And as she said that she heard the door open and looked to see Bellamy.

"Uncle Bell!" Allie shrieked.

"Allie, hey sweet girl. What are you two girls talking about?"

"Oh, you know. Girl stuff. Lots and lots of girl stuff," Clarke looked over at Allie and gave her a quick smile, and Allie smiled back.

Little did Clarke know, Bellamy had been listening to their whole conversation. He felt his heart crumple when he realized he would never have this. A family.

"Are you ready to go to the fair, Allie?" Bellamy asked holding up three white tickets.

"Yes!"

"Good, then let's get going."

They all left the apartment and got into Bellamy's car, the drive there was quiet except for the music.

When they arrived, Allie almost took off in a sprint towards the fun.

"Allie! Hold up."

"What?" she asked in a innocent voice, her voice was so soft and sweet.

"We have to give the lady our tickets. Ok?"

"Ok," she said defeated.

After they gave the vendor their tickets, they walked off to the unicorns that were spinning. "This?" Bellamy asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, have fun."

Allie got on the yellow unicorn after every other kid had chosen their color. She couldn't help her shriek from escaping. And Clarke couldn't keep the smile in anymore, Allie's smile was what made Clarke smile. _Truly smile._

Bellamy loved it when Clarke would smile, it made him happy that she had found something to smile about.

The ride had ended and they were moving on to the next kid-appropriate ride for Allie. It was a little rollercoaster that barely left the ground, but Allie was excited, and that's all that mattered.

2 hours later:

They had spent 2 hours at the fair, playing games and riding rides. At the end of the day, they rode the ferris wheel and Allie fell asleep. Bellamy had carried her to the car and put her in the car seat.

They drove away in silence, trying not to wake Allie. When they got home, Bellamy carried her in a tucked her into bed.

"So, Allie is still asleep," He said with a tired smile.

"Good, we can go to bed now," she said walking to their room.

Clarke laid down and got under the cover and Bellamy did the same.

Clarke had been holding back how she felt all day. Spending time with Allie made her realize this, she wanted a baby. Her own baby. With Bellamy. But she was scared, so scared of getting pregnant. She didn't want to lose another baby.

Bellamy saw the look on her face, he knew something was wrong. "Clarke, whats wrong?"

"I just-" she paused for a minute to collect her thoughts, "Hanging out with Allie today made me realize…I want this. You know getting to spend time with Allie was awesome, we waited for you to come home from work. We ate dinner, like a _family._ We took Allie to the fair and she fell asleep on the ferris wheel. Today was a perfect day, i want every day to end like that."

Bellamy was dumbfounded, he never expected to hear that. Today made him realize that, today made him realize that this is what he wanted. The whole time he was at work, all he could think about was going home to see Clarke and Allie. They did everything a family would, and that's all Bellamy Blake wanted with Clarke Griffin. _A Family._

"Clarke, you know how much I love you, but are you sure?" he knew what he wanted, but he thought Clarke would want more time.

"Bell, yes. I'm sure. The way things ended today is the way i want them to end forever," she looked at him with a slight glow that he hadn't seen in awhile.

"How do we start then? What do we do now?"

"I think that we start trying, using no protection."

""If you are sure, then there is nothing I would like more that to have a baby with you," he said with a happy glow.

"Really? We're gonna start trying?" she asked

"Yes," he said with confidence. "We are going to start trying to have a baby. But remember, nothing is for sure, We have to remember that. We can't get our hopes up, if something were to happen."

"Yeah, I know. I have to remember that this time," she scooted closer to bellamy so she could kiss him, when she pulled back, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

Allie opened the door with a sad and terrified look on her face. And she was clutching her precious teddy bear.

"Allie, whats wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, mommy usually lets me sleep with her when I have nightmares," she said in a innocent voice.

Clarke looked at Bellamy and saw him give her a nod. "Alright, come here you little squirt."

Allie climbed up on the bed and nudged herself between Clarke and Bellamy.

"See? Perfect, just perfect."

"Yeah, it is pretty perfect."

And with that, they all fell asleep in each other's arms and had beautiful, magnificent dreams. Clarke dreamed of a little boy with brown curly hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. Bellamy dreamed of a little girl with curly Blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. Allie dreamed about what she always dreamed about, her _dad._

 **Who is Allie's dad? don't fret, you will find out next chapter. Clarke and Bellamy are trying! who is excited? I know I am. I already have most of the chapters done, so I was wondering if any one would like to read a sequel. let me know what you think about a sequel. I also cant figure out if Clarke and Bell should have a boy or girl or even both, let me know about that too!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

4 years and 9 months ago:

Raven wasn't happy, she was pissed. She couldn't believe what was happening. ' _How did this happen anyway?'_

She held the test in her hand and walked over to him. He smiled when she looked at him.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Clearly he saw the look on her face.

"Wells, I need to talk to you. Right now," she hid the test in her pants pocket and dragged him to the storage room of the mechanics shop.

She pulled out the test and handed it to him, his eyes fell out of their eye sockets and he heaved.

"Well, say something!" She yelled angrily.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes, idiot!"

With that said he walked out of the storage room and continued working on the car.

GAGAGA

Raven went to her best friend's apartment to talk. Clarke was Raven and wells' best friend. So she couldn't do anything.

"So you're really pregnant?" Clarke asked clutching the test in her hand.

Raven nodded.

"And you're going to have the baby?"

Raven nodded again.

"What about wells? What does he think?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know, he just walked away and hadn't talked to me."

"Oh," Clarke said getting up and reaching for her her coat.

"Wha- where are you going?"

"Somewhere. don't wait up."

"Um…ok. Knowing you I will just stay here."

"Alright, see you later."

GAGAGAGA

"Really? You just walk away?" Clarke asked storming into her best friends house. Other that Octavia, wells and Raven were her best friends. But when wells and Raven started seeing each other it had been weird for clarke. But she had specified that in a fight, she would always choose Ravens side.

"I assume she told you."

"Yeah! And she has a name, it's Raven, you know the women who is currently carrying your child!" Clarke yelled.

"Yeah, Clarke I know. But…"

"But…? Seriously, wells, what the hell? Man up and go talk to her!" Now she was getting red.

"Fine, but I can't promise anything good will happen!"

"Go! Now."

"I'm going. God women!"

Clarke chuckled at his comment, yeah we could be pretty annoying. But in the end they love us, well most of them. Raven thought wells loved her after he talked to her, but boy was she wrong. She didn't know that 9 months later she would have a daughter and no wells. But she did.

GAGAGAGA

Present:

Clarke heard a loud knock on her door, she went to investigate who it was. When she opened the door she didn't know who to expect but she didn't expect him.

 _Wells. Wells_ was here. Her ex best friend was standing right in front of her after 4 years of being gone. How could this be happening?

"Hi," he said softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 **I just want to say, I don't ship Raven and Wells, but I wanted to keep the circle of characters as close as possible. next chapter you will get more of wells. who would like a mothers day chapter? if so, please tell me I the reviews. sorry about kind of short chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"I'm here to see you."

"No I mean, what are you doing here, in New York?"

"Well, you remember my dad, right?"

"Yeah," Clarke replied suspicious.

"Well, he's not doing to good, so I decided that i would move back to be with him."

"Wow, you actually don't have a heart made of stone," she mumbled

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," she gave him a fake smile.

"Look, Wells, I think you should just leave.'

That made him freeze with horror, she could see right through him. "Why?"

"Because, Bellamy is coming home with Allie and you shouldn't be here," with that said she realized what she did, she told Wells about his daughter. Raven was going to kill her.

"Did Raven keep the baby?" he asked almost disgusted, "Is Allie my daughter?"

This was a subject she didn't want to touch, it hurt to much to look at her best friend and think ' _you're a terrible person'_

"No, Allie is my daughter," she didn't know what else to say, she panicked.

"You and Bellamy?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"You had a kid?"

She nodded again, "Yeah," she still lied, clarke never liked lying, even if it was for a good reason.

"Wow, so much has changed since I left."

"Yeah, a lot," just as she said that, she heard the door open to reveal Bellamy. She saw the shocked look on his face when he saw Wells.

"Wells? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting."

Bellamy was still clutching Allies hand, "Allie, go put your things away," he said

"Ok," she said looking at the mysterious stranger that was in the room with her.

"Cute kid," he said as Allie skipped to the guest room.

"Thanks." Bellamy looked at clarke confused, ' _cute kid?' 'What the hell does that mean?'_

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Bellamy asked.

"Uh, sure."

The three spent two hours talking and catching up on things. Clarke still had a hard time looking him in the eyes, but she had to keep acting.

"Well, I will see you guys soon," he said with a smile.

"Ok."

"Clarke, before I go, I have to ask, what happened to Raven?"

"I don't 100% know. She gave the baby up for adoption, and left New York after the kid was adopted."

He blinked, shocked.

"Me and Raven haven't talked since she left."

Wells nodded and headed out the door.

"Clarke? You want to tell me what was going on?"

Clarke told Bellamy the lies she had told, he understood why she lied, but the lie she gave was pretty unbelieveable. "What do we do know?" he asked

"We just...wait, eventually he will leave, go home, his dad isn't doing well. And when his dad is gone, he will go back to wherever the hell he ran off to."

"Ok, we just don't worry, we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, absolutely nothing."

GAGAGAGA

"Wait. So you're saying that Wells is back?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Raven he's back," Bellamy said sympathetically.

"What did you tell him about me and Allie?"

Clarke explained to her everything she said to Wells. "Thank you for not telling him about Allie," Raven said looking at Allie lovingly.

"Raven, we would never. And it was fun to play family for a day. Even if it was just a day," Bellamy said with a bright smile.

"Ok, well, i'm gonna get going. See you soon," Raven said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you soon," Clarke replied back.

Raven looked over at Allie with pride and joy, and Allie looked over at her mom with a sleepy face.

"Mommy? Can we go home? I want mr. Pillow," she wined.

"Yeah, come on sweets." She said putting her arms out and Allie started walking toward her.

"Bye guys," Clarke said to Raven and Allie,

"Bye," Raven whispered.

And with that they were out the door on their way home. "So, do you want to go and try? Or are you too tired?" Bellamy asked with wide eyes.

"Hmmm…after today, I could use some trying," she said pushing him down on the couch.

"Ok, I'm fine with that," he said between kisses.

They fell asleep intertwined in each other. They fell asleep with big smiles on their faces. Clarke dreamed about what she always dreamed about, the son she hopes to have someday. Bellamy dreamed about the daughter he knew he was going to have. This is how they would always fall asleep, for the rest of their lives, intertwined and smiling faces.

 **so, here's chapter 14! hope you like! I just want to say, I don't ship Raven and Wells, but I wanted to keep the character circle as small as possible.**


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke and Bellamy hadn't seen any more of wells, and Raven hadn't run into him. They thought everything was going to be fine. He stopped by for a quick visit once, just to talk with old friends, and they never saw each other again.

Clarke had decide to work her normal shift at the hospital, plus another 5 hours. She already felt like crap, but she really wanted that promotion. She had been more tired lately, exhausted even.

She got home from her shift and that's when it hit her, the nausea. She rushed to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She heaved more until it seemed to stop.

 _Her first symptom._

Bellamy was by her side in seconds. Holding her hair up and drawing circles on her back.

Two days later, Clarke was still getting sick, but that wasn't going to stop her. She knew this was the stomach flu, Bellamy had it like 5 days ago and clearly Clarke caught it. She was made at him for giving it to her and started yelling at him. She was clearly moody.

 _Her second symptom._

2 more days later Clarke had gotten even more moody, but thank god the nausea had subsided. Clarke went back to work and when she was changing her clothes, her co-worker friend had asked for a tampon. She didn't have one.

 _Her third symptom._

3 more days later, Clarke and Bellamy had been in the mood and were making out on the couch. He let his hands wander and they reached her breasts. He gave them a squeeze and she yelled in pain.

 _Her fourth symptom._

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked worried.

"Nothing. Nothing, promise."

"Ok," he continued traveling his hands and avoided her breasts.

Clarke kept pushing herself at work, avoiding her problems as best as she could. She had been feeling fine all day, until she got to watch a super cool surgery. She had been in the room with all the blood, it didn't bother her, until it did. She passed out, everything going black. The last thing she remembered was hitting the cold tile floor.

GAGAGA

Clarke awoke in a hospital bed, something she was accustomed to by now. "Hello, Dr. Griffin. How are you?" A nurse asked.

"Uh, fine. I guess," Clarke replied quickly.

"You passed out in surgery, gave us a scare. But you're all right. Nothing serious happened to you or the baby."

"The what?" She asked with her eyes as wide as they could go.

The nurse paused, clearly she thought Clarke knew. "The baby, Mrs. Griffin. You had to have had symptoms," she said in a confused tone.

"I'm pregnant?" Clarke asked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Ms. Griffin, you are indeed pregnant."

Clarke felt her heart reach a new high, she never knew existed. "Did you call my emergency contact?" The nurse nodded. "Did you tell him?" the Nurse nodded from side to side, clearly meaning no. "When you go get him, don't tell him, please?"

The nurse nodded and walked out to talk to Bellamy.

Bellamy walked in with a big smile, very happy to see his girlfriend is okay. "Hey, Clarke," Bellamy said with a high voice.

"Hi," she said.

"The nurse said that they should get the results of the tests they ran soon."

"Ok," Clarke had no idea what the nurse told Bellamy but she was glad that he had no idea about the baby.

"We should get you home, so you can rest."

Clarke nodded. Bellamy walked out to talk to the receptionist about Clarke's discharge

"She said you can go home, but to take things careful. But she doesn't know you, so she doesn't know that you can't do that."

"Yeah, I can't, but I think I should take things easy."

He was shocked, nothing ever stopped Clarke. Why would this now? Then it hit him and he asked, "Clarke, are you scared that something is wrong?"

"What no, but I could use a break from the world," she chuckled.

"You and me both," he said leaning in to kiss her.

GAGAGA

Bellamy had gone to get the car and Clarke was waiting in the parking lot with the nurse. She hesitated to ask this, "how far along am I?"

"You're about 6 weeks now. Do you know, try to stay off your feet, no working out. These first 12 weeks are crucial."

Clarke knew this talk, she was given it more times than she could count. She didn't want to miscarry this time, she would do whatever she could to keep this baby alive.

Clarke and Bellamy returned home and ate a quick dinner. Clarke crawled into bed and Bellamy tucked her in. He got in with her and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Good night, love you," she whispered.

"Love you." He whispered back.

Clarke knew she had to tell him, but she had to wait. Right now wasn't the best time. Even though she was excited and couldn't wait to tell Bellamy. She still couldn't, not yet.

 **chapter 15! don't worry, Bellamy will know soon, its just going to take some time. I don't have much to say about this chapter, except, ahhh! Clarke is prgnanat! this is too exciting. don't worry, Clarke will tell him, promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

It had been three days since Clarke had found out. The nausea had stopped, but she still had flashes when she felt nauseous. So far things were going ok, but she still hadn't told Bellamy.

He was really stressed right now. He was working a big case. He was really under the wire and Clarke was really worried for his health. Wait, scratch that, she was always worried when he went to work. Worried that he would get shot or worse. But she was extra worried, constantly trying to forget about it, but couldn't. She didn't want to stress because of the baby, but she couldn't stop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bellamy asked.

"Just, uh, talking with Octavia," she said hesitant.

"Was that her squealing? Or you?"

"Yeah, we were talking about something."

"Ok." He said suspiciously and walked out of their room.

 _Over computer:_

 _Octavia: So, he still doesn't know yet?_

 _Clarke: No, I still haven't told him. I can't yet, he's really busy._

 _Octavia: Clarke, that's bull. You guys were trying, it's not like this was an accident. Right?_

 _Clarke: Yes, we both wanted this. But you haven't seen him. If I tell him now, I don't know what he'll do._

 _Octavia: Clarke, do you think he'll leave? Because you could not be more wrong._

 _Clarke: Well can you blame me for having that fear?_

 _Octavia: No, but tell him, or I will. For the second time._

 _Clarke laughed, she really hoped that she would be the one to tell Bellamy about their baby instead of his sister._

 _Clarke: bye O_

 _Octavia: bye Clarke. Tell him! Or I swear._

Clarke walked out of their room to see Bellamy making dinner. 'Maybe when we're eating. That's when I will tell him, when we are together and quiet. That's when I will tell him about the baby' she thought

"Hey, dinner's done."

"Good, I'm hungry," she said coming up behind him.

He laughed. ' _Yeah, just you wait. You won't be laughing in the next ten minutes.'_ she thought in her head.

"So, what's up with work? Anything new?" Clarke asked as they sat down.

"Still the same, stressful."

Of course he said stressful, Clarke just couldn't tell him. Not now.

Dinner dragged on for Clarke, she felt guilt piling up in her stomach. But, what could she do? Harm him with even more to worry about?

GAGAAGA

Clarke still felt guilty, but she also was worried. Super worried and stressing. But she pushed all of what she was feeling aside.

Clarke was at work, she was sitting, eating her lunch with her friends. She stood up as her pager went off, she heard someone say her name quickly.

"Clarke!" Her co-worker friend yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"You're pants. You're bleeding through."

"That's impossible. Don't joke about that," she warned.

"Clarke, don't worry. You can borrow a tampon. And you can get some new clothes from the cart and you're locker."

"Wait. So I'm really bleeding?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no. This isn't good." she said taking off out the doors. No other words, just out the door.

GAGAGAG

She had been laying there for a while and it was taking forever for the doctor to examine her. Once they did, she saw the look on the doctor's face. She knew the look.

"Ok, Mrs. Griffin, so here's the deal. I don't like you, you know why? You pushed yourself too hard, you are clearly stressed and that is not good for the baby."

"Is the baby okay?"

"So far, the baby is okay. But you're under too much pressure. That's what caused this. Take it easy. Okay?"

Clarke nodded. She had to tell Bellamy now. He deserves to know, even if Clarke didn't want to put him under any more stress. He had to know.

GAGAGA

"Hey," Clarke said walking into the apartment.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked, picking up on the tone of her voice.

"Uh, no. I'm not ok."

This made Bellamy get up and rush to her. "What's wrong, Clarke? Did they get those test results back?"

"Bellamy, I bet you're stressed and right now may not be the right time to say it. But something really bad almost happened today, and it scared the crap out of me. But I don't want to tell you what happened."

"Clarke, it's alright, you don't have to tell me right now. It's your secret. Just know, I'm here. And yes I may be a little distant at the moment, but never forget, I'm here."

She nodded. "Ok," she said with a smile. She was going to tell him, but in a cute way. She was going to plan something big.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, can we go to bed?" She asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes, please. Lead the way."

She lead the way to their bedroom, his hand in hers. She was going to plan a big surprise for him, where she didn't have to tell him about the scare, or the fact she found out in the hospital, on a hospital bed.

"Good night, love you," she said climbing into bed.

"Night, love you," he said.

They fell asleep intertwined in each other's happiness. Smiling as they were sleeping. Clarke just couldn't keep her eyes closed long enough, she was to excited. She got out of bed and walked over to her computer, typed in, ' _ways to tell your boyfriend you're pregnant'_

 _She searched for a while until she came upon the best plan ever, this was perfect for them._

Ok, so, yeah, you'll find out next chapter what the plan is! I'm too excited, I think you'll love it. I know I do. well signing of like always, REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Clarke had been slowly setting things up, her plan to tell Bellamy was perfect. She was so excited. Her and Bellamy had plans to go and visit their hometown.

Clarke told Octavia about her plan, she was totally on board, it was the best plan she ever heard. Clarke had a sonogram picture of the baby from when the nurse examined her. She hid it in her shoe, trying to make sure Bellamy didn't find it. And so she would always have it to look at. They were going to drive down to Bronxville (where they grew up) and go see some of their friends. Raven, octavia, Allie, and even Finn were going to meet them down there.

Clarke could barely contain her excitement, the plan was foolproof.

"Hey clarke! I'm home," he yelled walking into the apartment. "My suitcase is already packed!" he yelled again.

"Good, grab a snack and a drink, it a long ride!" she yelled back. "I'm just finishing up a couple more things!"

 _Over phone:_

 _Clarke: are you guys ready to come down?_

 _Octavia: yes_

 _Raven: yes, but why?_

 _Octavia and Clarke both bit back a laugh, Raven had no idea. So far, Octavia was the only one who knew._

 _Clarke: just be ready, you know where you're supposed to go, right?_

 _Raven: Yes, Allie will be providing the directions._

 _Octavia and Clarke couldn't help but laugh, it was to funny. They loved Raven and Allie, but sometimes they thought she put a little too much faith in her daughter._

 _Raven: what?_

 _Clarke and Octavia: just be ready! Bye!_

Clarke hung up and grabbed her suitcase off the bed, this was going to be the best vacation of her life. "Hey, babe. Ready?" she asked him while kissing him.

"Yeah, my snack and drink are right here," he said gesturing to his jacket pocket.

"Good. let's go," she said. Bellamy opened the door for her and they walked out.

GAGAGAGA

"Bellamy, you don't have to speed," she warned.

"I know, but I want to get there. You know, see your mom, Wick, Marcus-"

"Your mom," she said cutting him off.

"Yeah, my mom," a sad expression claimed his face.

"I know you miss her, but, just think, soon we will be in the most comfortable bed imaginable," thoughts of Clarkes old house brought a smile to her face.

"Tired?" he asked looking at her and not at the road.

"Yes. I think i will take a nap."

"Ok, by the time you wake up, we will be there."

"Ok."

GAGAGA

"Clarke, babe, wake up. Were here," he whispered into her ear. He saw her eyes flutter open and he smiled at her beautifully colored eyes.

"Were here?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm," she said stretching herself. "Did I sleep the entire way here?"

"Yeah, but eh."

"Ok, come on. Let's go," she said opening her door. They both got out and grab their suitcases. They knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Clarke's mom, _Abby Griffin._

"Mom!" she said hugging her as she walked in. "Clarke," she said with a bright smile on her face. "Hey, Bellamy," she said to him.

"Hey, Mrs. Griffn."

"Well, come on in. i'll go put your suitcase' away."

"Mom, we can do it, or Bellamy can," she said looking at him.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go do it," he said picking both of the suitcases up and taking them upstairs.

"Clarke, would you like some food. I just made your favorite, spaghetti."

"Hmm, yes please. I'm so hungry."

"Ok, come on. Call down Bellamy, and we can all eat together."

"Ok. Bell!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Dinner! My mom made spaghetti!"

"Ok, coming."

He walked down the stairs to be greeted by Clarke and a kiss from her. They all ate dinner and caught up on a couple of things. Like Clarke's job and Bellamy's job.

They finished and went to bed. Clarke and Bellamy talked for a while like they always do. They fell asleep like usual. With smiling faces.

GAGAGA

Clarke woke up really happy, today was the day. Today was the day she would tell Bellamy. It was all set up, her friends would be arriving today so they could share the news.

They had eaten breakfast and went out shopping for some stuff.

They decided to go to the cemetery, which had really been Clarke's plan all along. They walked up to where his mom was buried and stood there for a minute. Clarke had the sonogram picture in the pocket of her jacket.

She stepped forward and Bellamy asked, "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just wait."

She started talking, "Hi, Mrs. Blake. It's me Clarke, I don't know if you remember me or not… but I wanted to say some things. It would have been wonderful to have you around right now, you know? So you could see me and Bellamy here, and so you could see O. She's doing fine, well good enough, really missing you lately. I think that you would have been really happy about this, well according to Bellamy," she pulled out the sonogram picture and placed it on her grave. She stood up and looked at Bellamy who was wide eyed and speechless.

"Clarke, is that what I think it is?" He choked out.

she nodded.

"When I was in the hospital, the first time, I found out."

"Really? And the second time, what happened?"

"I had a little spotting, but the doctor said the baby was fine."

"Clarke, this is amazing!" he said picking her up and spinning her around.

"I know, so if you have something you want to say to your mom…"

"No, it's okay. I loved what you said. Couldn't have said it better myself. Really."

"Ok, let's go back to my mom's, all of our friends are there."

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I planned this out. Every one our friends should be there by now."

He looked at her wide eyed, "You really want to tell people?"

"Yes, Bell, i'm taking every precaution I can and doing everything I can think of. This baby will be born, we will have a baby, we will be parents."

"It's about time," he said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, now come on it's time to celebrate!"

They got back home to find everyone there. Octavia, Raven, Allie, Abby, Marcus, Wick, Finn, Jasper, Monty, and Miller.

Clarke and Bellamy said they had something to announce, and everyone stood there watching them. They all had drinks in their hand, waiting for their announcement.

Clarke looked at Bellamy, still holding his hand, she said, "I'm pregnant," she announced. Everyone erupted in cheers, congratulating them. Allie ran into Bellamy's arms and asked, "I get a cousin?"

"Yeah, kid."

Everyone left with big smiles, again congratulating Clarke and Bellamy.

Clarke and Bellamy walked into their room and crawled into bed, they talked for hours, about everything. What their kid would look like, what they would act like, and what they would do when the baby arrived. Bellamy couldn't help it, he was giving her small kisses on her still flat abdomen. Clarke giggled at every kiss.

"Love you," she said while playing with his hair, while his head was on her stomach.

"Love you," he said looking up. "And you two," he said turning his head back to her abdomen.

Clarke felt such a high, this was everything she ever wanted, she was finally getting everything she wanted. Bellamy, a baby, a _life. They were building a life together._

Clarke finally told Bellamy! now who liked the way she told him? I know I did! this thought just came too me, don't know how. but I think it really related to both Clarke and Bellamy, you know they both have dead parents. Bells mom, and Clarkes dad.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

It had been 2 weeks since Clarke told Bellamy, she was 9 weeks. Clarke was starting to get really pissed with Bellamy.

"Bellamy, for the 500th time, I'm going to work and you can't stop me!" Clarke yelled.

"Clarke, right now, you're in a vulnerable place. You could get really sick from one of your patients," he said quietly but in an angry tone.

"Look, I get it, but…it's not like I can call in for 3 weeks straight! I would lose my job!"

"No, you wouldn't, not when it's a precaution for the baby."

"Look, Bell, I have to go to work. I'm sorry, but I will do my best to stay away from contagious people," she said calmly.

"Ok, whatever, don't listen to me," he said with puppy eyes.

Clarke sighed, "Bellamy Blake? Are those the puppy eyes? You know I can't resist those."

"I do know."

"Look, I understand you're worrying, but, I have to work. I really am sorry."

"I know. Wait, you resisted the puppy eyes. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but sometimes does feel off today," she shrugged.

"Well, just be smart. Ok?"

"Always, love you."

"Love you," he said kissing her forehead.

Clarke walked out of the door ready for the day. She still felt guilty from all the fighting, she knew he was right…but this is her job, she takes pride in it.

GAGAGAGAGA

"Hello, Mr. Barstow," Clarke said with a warm smile.

"Clarke," he sad with a joyful smile.

Clarke had been treating Nick for a couple of years, he was fine the last time she saw him. But last night he was brought in for not being able to walk.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Ehh, legs still hurt."

Clarke sighed, she hated this part. Telling the bad news was the worst, but it came with the job. "Mr. Barstow, we got back the test results from last night. You have early signs of arthritis."

"Oh," he said in a shaky voice.

"Mr. Barstow, please, calm down, don't stress yourself. Please."

"Yeah, I just- is it okay if I wanted to be left alone."

"Of course, just buzz if you need anything."

"Of course."

Clarke walked out of the room and sighed. That was harder than she thought. She knew Mr. Barstow, she knew his family, the people that loved him. But she had to keep going. Straight down the list of patients.

Clarke had been to all her patients but one by now. Her last patient was an elderly disabled woman. "Hello…Miss. Baker," she said looking back at the list.

"Well, hello, dear," she said.

Clarke smiled, she liked old people more. They had manners and knew how to talk to people. Young people…not so much.

"So, Miss. Baker-"

"Oh please dear, call me Anna," she said.

Clarke nodded and started talking, "So, Anna, we got the test results of your blood work and cat scan. Turns out you have a benign tumor right here," Clarke said pointing to her hip.

"What does benign mean?"

"It means, there is nothing to worry about. With time, it will go away. But until it does, we are going to keep you here."

"Ok," she said with a sweet smile.

"Press the buzzer if you need anything, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Anna."

"Bye, dear."

Clarke walked into the lunchroom, to see her friends sitting at their table. "Hey," she said with a smile. They looked away from her, not talking to her.

"What's wrong? Guys!" They still shunned her.

"Hey?" She yelled.

"What?" Her friend asked.

"What's going on?"

"Look, we weren't going to say anything because we thought you would tell us, but it's been like two weeks since-"

"What she trying to say, badly, is that, we know you're pregnant."

"Oh," she said in an understanding way.

"It's just been some time, and we want to know why."

"Look, I get it, but me and Bellamy decided we didn't want to tell anyone, just our closest friends and family."

"Ok, that's a good reason. But, come on, were your friends," he said stating the obvious.

"Yes, but, Bellamy doesn't know you. And right now i'm not taking any chances."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, really. We're just fighting over my job."

"Still don't understand, fill us in more."

"Bellamy says right now I'm vulnerable to getting sick and he doesn't want me here."

"Oh. my. God. Clarke you are so stupid! He is just worried about you getting sick and the baby getting hurt!"

"Oh, I guess I never thought of it that way," she said.

"Yeah, and you have to be fair. He allowed to be overprotective, especially this time."

"Yeah, but I'm doing everything I can. I'm not going to stop going to work because I don't want to get sick. It's part of the freaking job." She declared.

"Yeah- but, still, I know you don't want the same thing to happen this time, so don't let it."

"I hate it when you guys are right."

"We know, but you love us anyway."

Clarke rolled her eyes. She was thinking of what she was going to say to Bellamy when she got home.

GAGAGAGA

Clarke got home and saw Bellamy sleeping on the couch, she knew what was going on. He thought their fight meant he would be banished to the couch. But no.

"Bell?" She asked sitting down on the couch.

He stirred and woke up, "What?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you… about our fight."

"I do to."

"I'm sorry, I understand now what you were saying. It makes sense."

"Clarke…" he sighed, moving to sit up on the couch. "I want this baby, more than anything, and you taking risks, well it's just stupid."

"I know, which is why I talked to the chief about my hours. He said that, because of what has happened, he said it's okay for me to work twice a week for 5 hours. That's only ten. Ten hours a week for the same amount of money."

"Clarke, that's good," he said.

"Yeah. It is."

"So what do we do now?"

Well we can go to bed or we can have a little fun," she smirked.

"Well, I like the fun idea."

"I knew you would," she said.

 **Just a super quick one, the next few chapters are very super, awesome, and eventful. just a quick heads up, the gender of the baby will be released soon! BTW, if anyone has a really good quote, I would love to hear it, I need one for a chapter and can't find a good one. And seriously, I love everyone's opinions, so please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Bellamy, are you ready?"

"One sec," he said

Clarke and Bellamy were going for their 12 week checkup, clarke was now in her 2nd trimester. She had popped at week 11, Bellamy came home to see her resting in the couch with a tank top on. He could really see the bump.

By the time they got there it was 3:30, no one was really there except for some doctors. "Clarke Griffin?" The nurse called.

Clarke walked over to nurse and started following her. Bellamy followed Clarke into the nature themed room.

"Ok, mrs. Griffin, you are 12 weeks now. Right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's take a look at the baby," she said pulling out the gel and the wand. She spread the cold substance on her stomach and started searching for the baby with the wand.

The nurse looked and looked for the baby, nothing was found, until a whoosh _, whoosh, filled the room._ Clarke was brought to tears, and so was Bellamy.

"There we go, that's the heartbeat. And here is the baby," she said with a smile.

They both nodded, not giving a shit, just looking at their child, their child that they created.

"I'll give you guys a minute," she said as she got up and walked out.

"Bell…" Clarke choked on the tears that were forming in her throat.

"Shhh, I know, I know," he said in a calming voice. "Clam down, don't overwork yourself."

"Yeah, but, it's just the first time I've heard the baby's heartbeat. And it's really hard not to cry."

"I know," he said, tears flowing down his cheek.

They heard the door knob click and they both jumped, looking away from each other and at the nurse.

"Well, how are we? Would you like pictures?" She asked as she gave Clarke a towel to wipe the stuff off her belly.

"Yes, we really want pictures," Clarke said looking into Bellamy's eyes who were looking at hers. Clarke knew that when her sapphire eyes met his chestnut eyes, they could do anything, be unstoppable.

GAGAGAGA

Clarke and Bellamy were laying in bed, staring at the picture of the baby. They were both lost in their own thought to pay attention to anything. They heard a knock on the door, which snapped them out of their thoughts. "I'll get it," Clarke said. It was almost midnight, who could be knocking on their door right now?

Clarke opened the door to see Raven there with Allie in her hands. "Raven? It's almost midnight."

"Allie, go in the guest room for a second," she ordered and Allie complied.

"Rav?"

"You know that guy that Bellamy had monitor Wells and stuff?"

Clarke nodded.

"He just called me, telling me that Wells has just called the nearest orphanage. Clarke he's looking for Allie."

"Oh, and what do you expect me and Bellamy to do?"

"I am going to talk to him, I think it's best, I need you to watch Allie for tonight."

"Umm…yeah," Clarke said and she heard Bellamy walking into the kitchen.

"Why is Allie in her room? Raven?"

"I'll explain later. Raven is this a good idea?"

She nodded. "I have a story in supposed to come up with, don't worry, everything is fine."

"Ok, see you soon. I hope," Clarke said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"I will be fine."

"Yeah." Clarke said as Raven left and walked down the stairs

"Clarke, what the hell?"

Clarke explained what Raven had said, he was stunned, this couldn't be happening. They thought he was gone.

But No.

 **finally got another chapter in! I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting! the next chapter is very eventful! Raven is going to talk to wells? what is going to happen? just wait, everything will start to get crazy. I already have a name picked out for the baby, but if you want ,leave suggestions!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Wells Pov:

He was running, figuratively and physically. He was on the run, for good reasons. What he had done, he would never forgive himself. But it happened.

He ducked when he heard the gunshot, worried it was a kill shot. He sprinted even faster, almost to a full run. He heard one more gunshot and ducked, but this one wasn't aimed at him, instead it was aimed at the person chasing him.

24 hours earlier:

Wells had got home to see Raven struggling to get off the couch. She was 8 months, ready to have this baby soon. Wells came up to her and tried to help, but she pushed him back.

"Rav, let me help."

"I'm fine. Promise," she lied; she had been feeling contractions all morning.

"I don't believe you," he said.

They heard a phone go off and it was wells phone, he had been called in to his (side) job. "Have to go," he said looking at the phone.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, see you later."

Wells left his home and started for his destination. He turned down a couple of streets, and when he finally found it, he saw an abandoned alley. Confused he got out and grabbed his gun, just in case. He walked around the corner, and when he heard a rustle, he pulled out his gun and pointed it the way of the sound. He saw a young looking women step out, with her hands above her heads.

"Who are you?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"I'm surprised, you should know me. I'm Kaley's sister," she said.

"That's impossible, Kaley had no family, she told me so."

"Well, she didn't know about me, but I knew about her, and what you did, and why you're working this 'side' job," she said with emphasis.

"Kaley is…she's not the only reason."

"Ooh, smart, real smart. Tell me that."

"Look, I don't know why I was summoned here, but I assume that you can tell me."

"Heh, right. So, I want you to work with me and my recruits."

"Haha, you kill me," he said in a mocking tone.

"Look, I don't want to tell anyone what happened, but I will release it to the world, and your bosses will have your head."

"I don't think they will," he said lowering the gun that was still pointed at her.

"I will tell your boss what you did, and I don't think he will like hearing that you killed his daughter."

Wells was speechless, he thought the man he was working for was a know associate of kaley, not her dad.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Follow me."

"Why should I?," he asked hesitant.

"If you don't, I can assure you, you will die."

GAGAGAGA

They had drove to the spot in silence. Abby, Kaley's sister, was meeting her 'friends' here.

"What do you got for us boss?" A scrawny little kid asked.

"This," she said looking at wells. "Wells, this is, James, Blake, and Andrew. They will show you the ropes. And when you're done they will let me know, so then we can leave."

"What do you mean leave?"

"Oh, we are not staying here, don't be stupid. We are going to L.A. You know the place where all my associates are."

"That's- no, if I have to leave, it's no," he heard his phone ring and looked at it, it was Raven.

 _Over phone:_

 _Raven: wells, I think my water broke._

 _Wells: what?_

 _Raven: yeah, I called Clarke and she's coming to pick me up._

 _Wells: ok, I will meet you at the hospital._

 _Raven: ok._

He hung up the phone and looked at all of the people standing in front of him. "I have to go, see you later. Maybe."

"This is a one time deal! If you don't take it now, you won't ever get it again."

"I. Don't. Care." He stated in an angry voice.

He walked to the car and got in, he was shaking with nerves. He was going to be a _dad._

By the time he got there, Raven had been ready to push. "Raven, you can do it," he encouraged.

She screamed through the pain, she felt like her body was being torn in half. She finally stopped screaming when she heard it, the beautiful cry of her baby and the doctor saying, "It's a girl."

Ravens crying increased when she held her daughter in her hands, snuggled up to her chest.

Wells was there until visiting hours were over, he went home to see the place torn apart. They broke in and they were looking for something. Wells found a note on the fridge that said,

 _Dear, wells_

 _We know about the baby. And Raven. If you don't leave and come with us, she will be hurt, and so will the baby. Make no mistake, this is a threat, we expect you too come._

 _-Abby_

He was terrified, Raven and the baby could be hurt, he had to leave, and leave he did.

When Raven came home from the hospital, she found all of wells' stuff was gone. She wanted to cry, but she was Raven, she didn't cry, especially not in front of her daughter. Raven waited for him to come home for hours, by then she gave up. She rocked Allie to bed and fell asleep in the rocking chair.

1 hour later:

Wells had been on his way to the airport, when he saw somebody following him, he sped up. He turned down a road, any road really, just to get away. He got out of the car and started sprinting, the person in the other car got out as well and started chasing him.

Wells ducked when he heard a gunshot, worried it was meant to be a kill shot. He heard another gunshot go off, but it wasn't towards him, it was toward the guy chasing him. He knew because he laid there with a bullet in his head. A shadowy figure stepped out to reveal Abby, with a gun in hand.

"Come on, you can hitch a ride with me," she said.

"Sure. And thanks for saving my life."

"Any time."

They both walked to Abby's car in silence, pretending that the note hadn't ever been written or existed. And that's the way it was for four years, while wells was in L.A. Someone had shot Abby in the stomach while they were on a mission, she couldn't be saved, so wells left L.A. so he could see Raven, his daughter, his father, Clarke, and everyone else.

 **ok, seriously, who loved this chapter? because, I know I did. now you guys know why he left Raven. nut some shit is about to go down soon! please Review, and keep suggesting names for the baby!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

 **Raven had been gone for three days, Clarke and Bellamy were starting to worry. It wasn't like Raven to skip. Especially not on her daughter.**

"Bell," Clarke said in a calm, soothing voice.

"Yeah?" He asked

"I think that you should talk to that guy. You know the one monitoring Wells."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What if something really bad happened to Raven. Allie had been here for three days…and I don't know if she can't handle it any longer."

"Yeah, but…Clarke if something bad did happen, what do we do?"

"I don't know," She sighed. "Oh wait, I'm going to her place."

"Why?"

"For reasons, see you later."

"Ok."

Clarke arrived at Ravens apartment to find the doorknob on the floor. " _Someone broke in,"_ she thought.

"Raven?" She yelled as she stepped into the apartment. "Where are you?"

 _Nowhere._ Raven was nowhere to be found. She was gone, but Raven was not what Clarke came here for. She was looking for _it_. Raven had said she made it official after Allie was born. But she never said where it was.

" _The storage room!"_ She thought. There was a loose panel of wall that Raven would hide important stuff in. " _Like a will!"_ That statement brought Clarke to tears, she never thought this day would come, and now that it has…

Clarke entered the storage room and found the panel. She opened it, and saw what she was looking for and more. Raven had kept everything, everything from Wells and her in pictures to Allies silly little scrapbook. The will was sitting on top of a brown box, just collecting dust. That's what it should be doing forever, collecting dust. But instead it was being touched and used. The thought made her sick.

Clarke walked out of the apartment and walked down the stairs with tears. She walked to her car and set sight off home

"Hey." Bellamy said as he heard Clarke open the door.

"Hi," she said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I found what I was looking for," she said pulling the will from behind her.

When Bellamy saw it, his expression changed to match hers. "Oh…Clarke?"

"Bell, I shouldn't be holding this. It's wrong," she said crying.

"I know, but we need to know why it says. And we should file a missing person.

"Yeah, we should. And we should read this."

"Ok."

 _Dear, friends and family,_

 _This is the last will and testament of Raven Ann Reyes._

 _I Raven Reyes give custody of my daughter to Clarke Griffin. If Clarke griffin is not available, Allie is to go to to her father, Wells Jaha._

 _I give my house and home away to, Clarke Griffin, if she refuses, she may do with it what she pleases._

 _I want to give my car to Clarke, if she refuses, please sell it._

 _And finally, I leave my money with Clarke and Bellamy._

 _Clarke and Bellamy were both stunned by the last one, it had to be new. Raven left everything to Clarke, even Allie._

"Uh…wow _."_

"Yeah _," he_ whispered _._

" _I_ don't- _I_ don't- _this_ is _crazy!_ She left me everything _._ Even Allie _."_

"I'm gonna take _a_ guess and say she never talked to you about it _?"_

"No _,_ she didn't _._ Bell…this is crazy _. I_ mean…" she broke into a sob _. "_ I don't know what to do, it's only been three days."

Bellamy pulled her into a tight hug. Clutching her next to his chest. "I know, but, until we know something…we have to be there for Allie. And each other."

"Yeah," she said wiping away the tears.

"I'm gonna go to bed, see you later."

"Night, say night to Allie for me."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Why, I'm going to work, just for a hot sec so I can talk to that guy. Ok?"

"Yeah, just be careful."

He walked out the door and Clarke walked into her bedroom, only to find Allie laying in their bed. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, aunt Cwarke."

Clarke laughed, she loved it when she would try to say her name. She wondered if her baby would have the same voice as Allie, sweet and kind.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your room?"

"I want my mommy!"

"I know sweetie, but not yet. Soon, I'm sure."

"Ok, where's uncle Bell?"

"He had to go do something, he'll be back soon. Just go to bed."

"Ok, night."

Clarke crawled into bed with Allie, trying to silence her worries of Raven, instead they grew, Clarke was even more worried.

 _ **Only a couple more chapters left! and the epilogue! I'm too excited. so get your reviews/comments in! if anyone would like a sequel story, please let me know. I really love opening my inbox to find reviews, so please!?**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Clarke and Bellamy had been a nervous wreck for a while, but today was even worse. They had left Allie with octavia while they went for their 16 week checkup. They had said they wanted to know the gender, but to Clarke it meant that she would be even more attached, and she was worried about that.

Raven still hadn't come home and they were starting to worry, it had been almost three weeks. They were already fearing the worse.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Griffin, how are you?"

"Fine, just excited."

"Well, I would hope so. Do you guys want to know the gender?"

"Yes," Bellamy said.

Clarke had to think for a second. Did she really want to know? Yes, she wanted to know, but it was still scary.

"Yeah," Clarke said and shifted to make herself comfortable.

"Okay," the nurse said.

She took the wand and rubbed it around Clarke's stomach. When the beautiful sound of the baby's heart came up, the nurse smiled. "It's a, girl!"

Clarke felt tears form in her eyes, a _girl?_ That wasn't right, she couldn't have a girl, not after what happened to Emily, it hurt to much. That's how she felt on one side, but at the same time, she felt, ecstatic. She always wanted a daughter, and now, she was going to have one.

"Wow," she whispered. "Yeah," Bellamy said.

The nurse wiped off the gel and let Clarke get dressed. "I can't believe it," Bellamy said.

"Heh, yeah. A girl, that's kind of crazy."

"Clarke? Hey, I know you're probably thinking about Emily, but this," he placed his hand on her ever growing stomach. "This is a miracle, a miracle baby. It's a good thing."

"I know, but it's hard. I don't know how to deal."

"It's ok. Everything will be ok. You know why?" She shook her head. "Because, I love you."

"I love you two, you know that. It's just a little hard, but I promise tomorrow, I will be better."

"I know, now we just need a name for our daughter," he said with the brightest light on his face.

"Really? Names?"

"Yeah. What do you think of Annabelle?"

"No."

"No? What you got something better?"

"Marie."

"Marie? I don't think so."

"Whatever, let's go home."

"Ok."

 _ **Hehe, its a girl. I already have a name picked out, but if anyone has an idea, I might reconsider. I know, really short chapter. and what's going on with Raven? please keep reading and reviewing.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

" , I don't mean to be rude, but Raven left all of this stuff to you. Not to anyone else," the lawyer said.

"Yes, I know but…"

"Clarke, it's been five weeks. We haven't seen Raven in five weeks, we should start considering things," Bellamy tried to reason with her.

"I know, I just think- I think we should talk to Allie. If this is really happening, then, we should tell her."

"I agree," he said.

"I need you both to sign these," the older lady said pulling out a piece of paper with a lot of words.

"Ok, but if she does come back, then what?"

"Well in the rare circumstance, everything would be immediately shifted back to her. If she was unfit in any way, we would take the best course of action."

Clarke and Bellamy nodded, they each signed what needed their name and left. "This isn't fair," she said.

"I know," he said, pulling her into a hug. "We just have to learn how to live with it. We go home, and we talk to Allie, ok?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing her 21 week belly. She was already pretty big.

GAGAGAGA

2 weeks later:

Clarke thought the service was beautiful, even if it was in a tiny church. Clarke and Bellamy decided they didn't want Allie to be there, it would be too much for her. She didn't quite understand the concept of Raven being gone, but she cried.

Clarke was 23 weeks now, and other than being hungry all the time, nothing was weird. Clarke hadn't been feeling the baby, not yet. She was really hoping she would feel it now.

She was laying in bed with Bellamy snuggled up to her stomach. He was talking to the baby, like always.

Clarke got the best idea, well not really an idea. "What do you think of, Aaliyah?"

"What do you mean," he asked looking up at her.

"For the baby, Aaliyah. We should name her Aaliyah."

"Aaliyah? When did you come up with that?"

"Just now, I like it," she said with confidence

"I do too. Really, I like that. Hear that kid, you have a name."

As soon as Bellamy finished his sentence, Clarke gasped. "Clarke, what's wrong?"

"I don't- I don't know," she sat even more up, terrified of what she felt.

"Is it the baby," he asked in a concerned voice and moving to sit up with her.

"I- I think I just felt the baby kick."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, really."

He placed his hands on her stomach, frantically searching. He couldn't find anything. Clarke took his hand and moved it to her side. Their eyes met as they both felt the kick. Bellamy was astounded. He never knew how he could feel this way.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, it feels like little flutters. I wonder why she decided to kick now," she said curiously.

"Maybe, because, she likes her name," he stated. "It's a really cute name."

"Aaliyah, I love it. Hi Aaliyah," she whispered to her child.

Just as she finished her sentence her phone went off.

 _Over phone:_

 _Clarke: Hello?_

 _Octavia: hey, um, I wanted to ask, can u throw you a baby shower?_

 _Clarke: haha, no._

 _Octavia: why not?_

 _Clarke: well, at least not right now. It's too early for that, I'm only like 21 weeks now._

 _Octavia: ok, call me when we can start planning._

 _Clarke: ok_

"Who was that?"

"Octavia. She want to throw a baby shower."

"Did you say no? Because I didn't get everything you said."

"I told her to wait."

"Clarke…" he said in a misguided tone.

"Yes, Bellamy, I don't think we should have a baby shower, it's still early. I am not taking any chances, but if something happens, why have a baby shower? That would be stupid."

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"I hope so," she said sad.

"Just, rest. Ok?"

"Yeah," she said as she picked up her phone and started playing a game. She fell asleep with her phone on her head, Bellamy moved it for her, careful not to wake her up. "Night, Clarke," he whispered. "Night, love bug," he said to her stomach.

you're all probably wondering where I've been...well, I have two chapters posted for today! hope u like em. and please, does it kill you guys to leave a review? please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Clarke was now 28 weeks. The past few weeks had been hell, she was trying her best to get through it all, but, she had to admit, it was hard. Allie was always depending on her, Octavia was depending on her, Bellamy was even depending on her. Not only was that a lot of people, but, she also had herself and the baby. Of course, she loved all of her friends, even the long gone ones, but sometimes, it got be too much,

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked as he walked into the apartment. He heard nothing back, just the sound he was making from his steps. "Clarke?" He yells this time. ' _Where was she?'_ He walked through the rest of his apartment, except the bathroom. When he had no choice but to look, what he found was so adorable.

Clarke was sitting in the bath, well really she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, Bellamy loved that. But he couldn't leave her, she had probably been lying there for a while. "Clarke," he whispered as he knelt down by the tub.

He saw her eyes flutter open, her beautiful sapphire eyes met his chestnut. "Hi," she whispered groggy. "What's going on?" She's asked.

"I think you fell asleep," she laughed, this was funny. She finally had a minute to herself and instead of doing important things she fell asleep.

"Yeah, I guess I was tired," she said. "Would you like me to help you out?" Bellamy asked in a gentlemanly voice.

She smiled and nodded, grabbing for his hands. She was out and all she wanted was more sleep. "Clarke, don't fall asleep till I get you to the bedroom."

"Ok," she tried to get herself up, but instead, she felt her knees go weak and give out. She fell out of his small grip, thankfully, Bellamy has quick action and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Clarke?" He looked worried.

"Bellamy, hospital, now."

"Ok," he said and picked her up. He took her to the bedroom and clothed her. Bellamy decided that carrying her would be worse, so he found a chair with wheels and placed her in it. He got her to the hospital, everyone crowding him and Clarke.

"What wrong with her?" A doctor asked as she ran up to the couple.

"She nearly fainted earlier, thought it was best to bring her in."

She nodded and told him to follow her back to the examination room.

GAGAGA

They had Clarke set up with an IV and a heart monitor, for both her and the baby. "So, Mr. Blake," the nurse said. "Clarke's condition isn't as bad as you think. She was a little tired, so we put her to sleep with some medication, she was a little dehydrated, so that's what the IV is for."

"Is there anything else I should be worried about?" He asked.

"Let her sleep for as long as possible, I'll be back in a while to change the IV," she said.

"Ok, thank you," he said as he sat down. For Bellamy, the hours seemed to go as slow as a turtle walks. He was just waiting for Clarke to wake up. He was constantly looking up to the heart monitor, checking Clarke and his daughter. He just wanted her to wake up.

Another hour had gone by, and the nurses had come in a couple times to check in them. This gave Bellamy time to think. He didn't understand why this was happening, so far, Clarke's pregnancy had been going good. Why was something wrong now?

Clarke had been sleeping for…well Bellamy couldn't tell how long, he stopped counting after a while. He didn't know if it was healthy to sleep this long, but what did he know. He had decided that a walk would be a good idea, he needed to leave that room for a while, it was hard to think with all the monitors beeping.

He walked down the corridor, looking for a vending machine. Instead he found himself walking down the maternity section. He made a left turn down the hall, looking for anyone who could direct him to food. He instead found the nursery, full of baby's. Only some of them had parents watching over them. Most of them, they laid there, with no one. He realized they weren't wanted, he didn't want his child feeling that way. And then it struck him, he only had 2 and a half months left until he would be a dad. That how long it would take until him and Clarke met their daughter. He felt a surge of electricity surge through him when he thought about the baby. His daughter, Aaliyah. He loved her already. The thought of getting to meet her made him want to fly.

After finally finding the will to leave, he found the vending machine. He had bought some goldfish, mainly because it was the only appealing thing in there. He was right outside of Clarke's room, he opened the door to find everyone standing by Clarke. Of course, she was still asleep, but, that wasn't going to stop her family and friends. Octavia was holding Clarke's right hand and Abby(her mom) was holding her left hand. They both smiled at him when they noticed his presence, he smiled back. "I thought I told you guys not to worry," he said.

"Clarke is in the hospital. Of course we're going to worry," Octavia said sternly. "What have the nurses said?" She asked in her normal voice.

"They said that, she was a little dehydrated and tired. They gave her medication to let her sleep and an IV drip."

"That's good," Abby said politely. "How long has she been asleep?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"I don't know, I lost count after a while."

She nodded. "Octavia, we should get going. Give Clarke her rest," Abby said. "And you," she said pointing at Bellamy. "You need to stay with her."

"Always," he replied back.

They left and Bellamy returned to his seat, right next to Clarke. Right next to Clarke.

It was now the next day…well the next morning. Clarke hadn't woken up yet, the nurses said it would be any moment now. The medication wasn't supposed to last this long, Clarke was doing the rest of the sleeping on her own.

She had been woken up by a blinding light and a loud noise. She was mad, not the best way to wake up. She tried to lift her head, but she felt to weak. Not weak really, just not weak. She opened her eyes as wide as they would go and she saw Bellamy sitting and snoring right next to her. That was the loud sound, she knew it. She tried to mask her laugh, he looked so cute. She had wondered why she was here, then she realized why had happened, she had decided that a bath was a good idea, she fell asleep, she felt Bellamy wake her up from her sleep and he tried to help her out. But instead she almost collapsed. Her heart rate immediately went up as she thought about the baby. Was the baby ok? She looked down at her stomach, she felt it kick, knowing that the baby was giving her a sign that she was alright. Her heart rate fell back to normal as she relaxed. She felt a tingle being sent up her arm, she didn't realize Bellamy had woken up from his sleep. He was rubbing his finger lightly down her arm. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I- I don't know. It was a while. But, the doctors and nurses said you are fine, and you're going home as soon as you wake up."

"Good, I already don't like it here."

He laughed. "I know but, I didn't really have a choice."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime." He paused for a second, he wasn't sure if he should ask, but something was wrong. "Clarke, why did this happen?"

"It's a long story. I- I have been dealing with a lot, Allie depends on me, the baby depends on me, you depend on me, it's a lot of people who depend on me. And I was just tired."

He was shell shocked, really? That's what had been happening? He didn't realize, he didn't realize it was a lot. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"It's really not you're fault. I mean, we became overnight parent to a very, very energetic 4 year old."

He realized what she was talking about, as much as they loved Allie, she was a lot of work. They didn't know how to handle her. They realized they needed Raven. And with that said, Bellamy's phone went off, he looked to see who it was. It was the hospital. What? He was already there with Clarke. He decided to answer, curious who was calling him.

 _Over phone:_

 _?: is this Bellamy Blake?_

 _Bellamy: yes_

 _?: oh good, Raven Reyes has come into the hospital about 2 hours ago and she just asked us to call you._

 _Bellamy: what? That's not possible. Where is she?_

 _?: she's at the hospital on third, we have her room information._

 _Bellamy: I am already here. What wrong with here? Is she hurt?_

 _?: No, she's not. She is just fine, a little hungry and dehydrated. But she's not injured in any way._

 _Bellamy: Really?_

 _?: yeah, she is in room 267._

 _Bellamy: ok, thank you._

"Who was that?" Clarke asked.

"A nurse, she said Raven walked into the hospital about 2 hours ago. And she just asked them to call her emergency contact."

Clarke nodded. She knew her best friend was alive. "Is she hurt?"

"Just dehydrated."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was gonna go see her, but…"

"Call Octavia, tell her to bring Allie."

He nodded and got Octavia on the phone. He started down the hallway to Raven's room. He was looking for Allie and Octavia. Instead he found himself walking into her bedroom. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he said back.

"The nurses told me that you were already here. And I didn't understand, then it hit me. Did Clarke have the baby?"

"No, not yet. Soon though." He heard the doorknob twist and assumed it was a nurse. Instead, Octavia and Allie came hurdling in. "Mom!" Allie yelled. She ran over to Raven and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi."

"Bellamy and cwarke said that you were gone," she said crying.

"I was gone, for a while. But now I'm back. And I'm fine."

"Good. When can we go home?"

"I talked to the nurse, outside, and she said that you could go home now," Octavia interfered.

"Really?"

Octavia nodded.

"Good. Wait!" She yelled. "Why is Clarke here?"

"It's a long story, but don't worry. There is no baby yet."

"Ok," she said as she was clutching Allie against her chest.

Bellamy wandered back to Clarke's room, only to find her eating his goldfish. "What are you doing?" As soon as he asked that, she stopped eating them, knowing she had been caught. "Umm…nothing."

"Did you know that your nose grows whenever you lie?" He remarked.

She laughed, "haha, very funny. I'm hungry and hospital food is the worst."

"I know."

They both sat there talking. An hour had passed by and a doctor had just come in. "Hi, Clarke, in Dr. Barstow."

"Hi."

"So, so you know why you're here?"

"Yeah."

"Here's the deal, I'm going to put you on bed rest until delivery. It's a good plan, most women don't like to let pregnancy stop them, but that's why there is bed rest."

Clarke nodded, completely understanding the concept of bed rest. She wasn't happy, but she didn't care, as long as Aaliyah would be ok.

"So, if you understand the terms, we will get those discharge paper for you."

Clarke and Bellamy nodded again. "We get to go home," he whispered.

"I know." She sighed happily. "Just think, in 2 months, we will probably be here, having our daughter."

"Having our Aaliyah."

"Yeah."

He leaned down to her level on the bed. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "love you."

"Love you."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Clarke had left the hospital and was now 30 weeks. She was technically still in the 7 month mark, but in 2 more weeks, she would be 8 months. She had decided to get a little house cleaning done before Bellamy got home.

She cleaned for hours, disobeying her bed rest rules. But she needed it clean. Bellamy saw what was going on with her when he got home. She was totally nesting. Even if it was 10 weeks before her due date.

Clarke and Bellamy had finally gotten the nursery ready. They had everything ready. The baby had a white crib, with pink bedding. There was a white changing table, a off-white dresser, and a white rocking chair. The color of the room was yellow, Clarke had decided that she wanted to draw pictures on the walls. She had decided on a pooh bear theme for the walls. She was going to start the drawing once the baby was born, only because Aaliyah was going to sleep in Bellamy and Clarke's room until she was old enough for her own room.

Clarke had said goodbye to Bellamy this morning as he left for work. She had been feeling off this morning, like something bad was going to happen. She felt that deep in her gut, but brushed it aside. She was in her bedroom, putting away her and Bellamy's clothes, she heard the front door open. She was confused. Bellamy wasn't supposed to come home till later.

She walked into the living room, to see him standing there. "Wells?" She asked.

He laughed, evilly. "Just here to visit," he said creepily.

Clarke had to admit, she had never seen this side of him. Not ever, and she was scared. Without thinking he had whipped a gun out at her. She realized what was happening, but why? What had she done? "Wells! What the hell?"

"Clarke, you know exactly why i'm here. You lied to me, you lied to me about everything."

She didn't know how that had happened, how did he figure everything out? Did he have people he could go to for information?

"What are you talking about?"

He laughed even harder. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" And with that, he pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet. But it didn't hit Clarke, no it missed her by an inch. But she fell to the ground out of terror. She heard the doorknob rattle and she tried to get up, but couldn't. The door opened to reveal Bellamy.

"Bell!" She yelled, Tears already flowing.

"Clarke, what's going on?"

"I was just giving Clarke a piece of her own medicine," wells said.

Clarke saw the look on Bellamys face change when he saw the gun and the bullet lying on the floor. He attacked wells, got on top of him. Bellamy started punching him, he finally stopped when wells was unconscious.

"Clarke, are you ok?" He asked as he got up.

"Bell, I think- I think my water broke," She said in shaky voice.

"Here, let me help you up." He took hold of her hand and pulled her up, he gasped when he saw it. _Blood._ Clarke looked down and the panic in her eyes had grown. she could hear her heartbeat from the outside. Bellamy saw everything that was happening and picked up Clarke bridal style.

"Clarke, we need to go to the hospital. Right now."

"Ok." She said in shaky voice.

GAGAGAGA

Bellamy got Clarke to the hospital and Dr. Barstow took her back to be examined. Bellamy was sitting in the waiting room, it was right outside Clarke's room. He saw Dr. Barstow walking out of the room and towards him. He stood up and asked, "Well?"

"Bellamy, I found out what was wrong, the bleeding. When Clarke fell, she abrupted the placenta. Placental abruption."

"That's what she had with Emily. I think, placenta something."

"This is very different from Emily, and way more serious. Placental abruption is when the placenta detached from the uterus. Clarke and the baby's life is in danger."

Bellamy shook his head. He didn't know this could happen, they made it this far. How could something happen now? Actually, why now? " _Fuck Wells"_ he thought. All of this was happening because of him. "What are our choices?" He asked with his arms crossed in serious manner.

"Well, you guys can go home and wait till it's Clarke's due date, which would put Clarke in danger. Or we could deliver now, but that would put the baby at risk."

He sighed, "ok, can I go talk to her." She nodded at left him alone. He walked down the hall, preparing himself for the hardest decision of his life. He almost didn't want to go in there, but he had to. He knew what he wanted, so he was just going to say it.

He opened the door and said, "We should deliver now."

She looked scared, no, she looked terrified. "Oh, thank god," she said back. "I am so glad, I think that's the best idea," she said again.

He let go of a breath he had held in. Bellamy walked towards Clarke and took her hand in his. "Clarke Griffin, I love you."

"I love you too," she said clutching his hand. He noticed the grip on his hand getting tighter, "hey, it's ok to be scared," he whispered.

"I know, I'm just worried. But most babies born after 27 weeks survive. So, I know everything will be ok."

"Hey, think about this, by the end of the day, we could be parents."

She laughed, "Yeah, we could be holding Aaliyah by this time tomorrow."

"Just think, everything will be worth it."

GAGAGAGA

They had waited for two hours until Dr. Barstow had finally said they would take Clarke now. Bellamy was persistent, he wanted to be with Clarke, no matter what. He didn't care if they were cutting into her stomach, he just wanted to be there with her.

"Bell, thank you for coming," she whispered.

"Always, I love you."

"I know," she said.

The doctors had prepared her on what would happen. They started cutting, Bellamy was happy Clarke couldn't feel anything. What they were doing, looked like it would hurt like a bitch. He heard a doctor saying something about Clarke's heartbeat. It was starting to slow. He really thought that Aaliyah would be the only one in danger. "Clarke, you have to relax. Just hang on."

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," she said.

"Ok, well after you can sleep. Right now you can't."

"Yeah, I know."

Clarke had found a way to keep herself from falling asleep. She was just hanging on, when the heart monitor went crazy. One of the doctors looked up to see Clarke's heart beat had lost most of it's rhythm. She whispered something to the doctor, "We need to hurry and close, now."

Bellamy had taken a long gulp. He saw the doctors working even faster. One of them reached down once they spotted the baby, she carefully pulled the baby out. When Bellamy heard no crying, he almost had a panic attack. "Why isn't she crying?" He shouted.

No one replied, he got up from his chair to see Aaliyah. She was so tiny, and she looked like a porcelain doll. "She isn't crying!" He shouted.

A nurse came up to him, she said, "it's okay, some baby's don't cry. Just relax, She is alive."

He nodded and took a seat back down next to Clarke. They took Aaliyah for testing, and the doctors stitched Clarke back up.

GAGAGAGA

Bellamy had been sitting there for a long time. Clarke had decided to sleep, leaving him all alone. The doctors said he couldn't see Aaliyah yet because they were still working on her. He took grasp of Clarke's hand, looking for any shred of hope in her. He needed reassurance that his girls were still alive.

He sat there holding her hand for a while. He let go when he heard the doorknob click. A nurse came in and said, "They are allowing you to go see Aaliyah."

He nodded, but he didn't want to meet her without Clarke. She would never forgive him for doing that. He told the nurse to give him a second. He was going to wait 25 minutes, if Clarke didn't wake up, he would go see her. And as fate had it, at the last tick of 25 minutes, Clarke opened her eyes. Bellamy was just watching her beautiful eyes.

"Bell?" She asked as she moved around on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. I'm right here."

She smiled, but was also confused. Bellamy should have been visiting Aaliyah, not her. "Bell, is Aaliyah… is she ok?"

"I haven't been to see her yet, I was waiting for you."

She smiled again, but she knew that the smile wouldn't last long. She almost didn't want to see her, if she got to close, and she didn't make it. But the love she had for Aaliyah outweighed any scary feeling. "I want to go see Aaliyah," she said firmly.

"I will go get a nurse." He left the room, leaving Clarke to her thoughts. She was thinking about, everything. She was so in love with Aaliyah, but the thought of her dying had scared her straight.

Bellamy came back into the room with a wheelchair and a nurse. They helped her weak body into the chair and left the room. They were walking down the maternity corridor, but when they passed the nursery section, Clarke knew something was wrong. She thought of all the places she could be, and then she saw the sign, ICU. Intensive care unit for baby's. The hospital had put her daughter in the ICU.

They found her room and Clarke almost passed out in her hair. She was so tiny compared to all the machines that surrounded her. She had a tube going down her throat, her lungs hadn't developed and she needed help breathing. She had white tubes coming from every inch of her body. It hurt Clarke to think about her daughter being poked and prodded. She had an IV in her arm, and a blood tube, giving her extra blood. She had two white little circles on her chest. She had this huge, clear box surrounding her. Clarke watched her chest rise and fall, she could do that forever. She would always do that, just to make sure her daughter was okay.

Bellamy had done the same thing as Clarke, stand there, staring at Aaliyah, and get lost in his own thoughts. He saw all these machines that surrounded her, they made her look invisible, she was so tiny. Bellamy had put off coming down here for Clarke. " _For Clarke," he told himself._ But really, he didn't know if he could do it alone. They couldn't hold her or grasp her fingers. They were only allowed to look at her through a glass window. Not even through the incubator, they had to look at her through a glass window.

The nurse had followed them to tell them everything. She started speaking, "umm…Aaliyah's lungs haven't fully developed, so we put her on the tube. She can't get liquid, so she has an IV. The blood is so her immune system can get to working as soon as possible. And the white dots are monitoring her heartbeat."

Clarke and Bellamy both nodded, "Can we hold her?" Clarke asked.

"Not today, but probably tomorrow."

Clarke sighed, that was not the answer she was looking for. She wanted to feel her daughter against her chest, she wanted to enjoy all the things she would do, but she couldn't. The nurse left, leaving them alone with Aaliyah. Clarke and Bellamy stayed there and kept staring at their daughter. They were both watching her chest rise and fall. _Rise and fall. Rise and fall. Rise and fall._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhh... how evil am I? Please don't hate me, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I did. And please, review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

It had been 3 days since Aaliyah's birth, Clarke had healed for the most part, but Aaliyah hadn't. She was still having trouble breathing, which led the doctors to take more serious measures. But today was the best for Clarke, the doctors thought they should try to let clarke breastfeed.

The nurse went into Aaliyah's room, she opened the incubator and reached down. She pulled the IV out and the oxygen tube and picked her still tiny body up in her arms. She walked over to Clarke, who was sitting in a chair, and gave her over to Clarke. Clarke put her hands out and took hold of Aaliyah. She pulled down her shirt to expose one breast. She brought Aaliyah closer to her and held her there like that for a while. After 10 minutes of sitting like that, Aaliyah finally grasped on and started eating.

"Wow, look, she's doing it," Bellamy exclaimed, who was standing right next to Clarke

Clarke smiled with enthusiasm, "I know. It feels weird."

Bellamy looked at Aaliyah, who was going to town, he smiled and looked back at Clarke's smile. Their eyes met, sapphire on hazel, they shared their signature look. Bellamy leaned down and kissed Clarke's head.

Aaliyah had finished and was being put back into the incubator. Clarke hated it when they poked Aaliyah. It was the worst sound a mother could ever hear, her baby in pain. It made her shake to her core.

Bellamy and Clarke walked back to her room and lied down on the bed. Neither had been getting any sleep. One was always with Aaliyah or worrying too much about her. But, after today, they were both able to sleep. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Both dreaming of Aaliyah. Aaliyah, her daughter and his daughter, her everything and his everything. Aaliyah was Clarke's everything. Aaliyah was Bellamy's everything

 ** _I know, I know, short chapter, sorry. just bear with me, please? and seriously, people, all you have to do is press "leave review" so why don't you? go read my new story, "Unconscious"_**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Clarke walked out of the room and down the dark corridor. The light twitched and flickered. She had been down here thousands of times, but she had never been more scared. She had no idea what was happening. She had no idea what she was even looking for. It was like her body was there, but not her mind. She looked down a hall and heard music. Almost like a death march. She walked down until she met a dead end, a door. She was hesitant, but pushed on the door to find everyone looking at her. They all had tears falling down their cheeks. She looked ahead of her, to see her true nightmare, a coffin. It read, _Aaliyah Marie Blake._ Clarke was struck. She had no idea what the hell was happening. She started walking down the straight pathway, the tears already falling. She reached the white casket and reached down to caress Aaliyah's cheek. Clarke felt someone's presence behind her. They wrapped their hands around her and held her. She knew it was Bellamy, she could just tell. "Bell, she's gone?" And that's when everything went white.

Clarke awoke from the cot with a gasp. She felt everyone's eyes on her, that's when she realized, it was just a dream. " _Just a dream,"_ she repeated in her head. " _Just a dream,"_ she said again. "Clarke? What wrong?" Her mom's voice rung through her ears, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Where's Bellamy?" She asked.

"He went out to get dinner. Said that you both needed something other than hospital food."

"Yeah, it's disgusting."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Raven asked.

"Raven, what are you doing here? Where's Allie?"

"Relax, Wells was apprehended hours ago. I know that no one told you. He came into another hospital looking for help."

"Bellamy said he escaped the house. He's in prison now?"

"For life," she said with a gloomy look.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I know you loved him."

"Exactly, loved. I'm just glad you are ok and so is Aaliyah. But, did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you are ok?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah," she said getting off the bed. "I'm gonna go see Aaliyah. If you want to come."

Raven stepped forward, "I'll go with you."

Clarke nodded and started reaching for the door, as soon as her hand hit the silver knob,

 _Flash._

Clarke was taken into her subconscious. She saw a blinding white light. She saw her and Bellamy, standing next to a white casket, one that looked similar to the one in her dream. Clarke was talking while Bellamy started placing a white rose over her casket. Then,

 _Flash._

Another blinding light. Clarke had returned back to her conscious self. She looked around the room to see Abby and Raven still chatting about something. They hadn't noticed her state. " _Thank god," she said in her head. Clarke signaled for Raven, "You coming?"_

Raven nodded and started walking away from Abby toward Clarke. "Yeah."

Clarke and Raven walked down the corridor in silence. Neither of them wanted to talk, saving their voices for later. They arrived at Aaliyah's room. Clarke took one look at her daughter, _rise and fall. Rise and fall._ Clarke assured herself, Aaliyah is alive and that was just a dream. "Clarke, what's wrong? I know something isn't ok," Raven said in a worried voice.

"I've been having bad dreams about Aaliyah d- dy- dying."

"Oh, Clarke," Raven said in a worried tone. "You should tell Bellamy. He can help you."

"Raven, don't you see. I don't know if he can!" She yelled at her friend. "I just want to take my daughter home," she said.

A second after Clarke said her sentence, Aaliyah's doctor rounded the corner, with Bellamy in tow. "Clarke, hey," he said while hugging her.

"What's this for?" She asked, Clearly referring to the big hug. Clarke heard Bellamy sigh, then he mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say?"

"She's coming home," he whispered.

"What?" She asked completely astonished.

The doctor interrupted their moment, "Aaliyah is doing much better today. Last night she made a tremendous improvement. Her heart beats stable, she Doesn't need the breathing tube anymore, or an IV, now that she can eat."

"Really?"

He nodded again as he pulled out two pieces of paper. "These are her discharge papers. I will have a nurse get her ready."

He walked away, Bellamy and Clarke stayed in Their embrace. "Bell, is this real?" He chuckled, "Yeah, I think so. Now let's take our daughter home."

"Yeah."

They waited for 20 minutes until the nurse finally finished. Clarke took Aaliyah in her arms and placed her in her carrier. Bellamy helped clarke get Aaliyah strapped in the car and then helped her. Clarke and Aaliyah were sitting in the back together while bellamy drove. "Clarke, what do we do when we get home?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know. I guess…we put Aaliyah to bed. The doctor said that sleep is best."

"Yeah. I just thought we could so something with her," he said in a quiet tone.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked with a bright smile. "Yes, but it won't hurt to say it again," he said with his charming smirk. Clarke chuckled and started, "Well, if you say it, I will." Bellamy smiled once more and said, "Clarke Griffin, I love you. Very much." Clarke smiled brightly. "Bellamy Blake, I love you. More than you know."

When they reached their apartment, Clarke got out of the car with Aaliyah. She walked up the steps and before she knew it, they were at the door. Clarke was hesitant at first, and Bellamy noticed this. "Clarke, just open the door. Everything will be ok. I promise."

"I know, I know. I just- is the nursery ready? If it isn't, we have nowhere to put Aaliyah, you know since we don't have the cot for our bedroom."

"Clarke, what do you think O and Raven were doing? I've seen the pictures, it looks amazing."

Clarke smiled big. She had been looking forward to seeing Aaliyah's room. She walked through the door. Everything was fixed, and that's when she realized, they had fixed what wells did. "Clarke, it's okay. He gone, in jail. He can't hurt us anymore."

"Yeah," she said in unbelievable voice.

"Come on. Let's go show Aaliyah her bedroom." Clarke nodded and started following Bellamy. They reached the room and Bellamy opened the door.

When Clarke walked in, her gasps filled the room. The bedroom was a light yellow, what she wanted. The crib was in the center of the room, taking all of the attention. The crib was circular. It was white with pink bows tied on the bars. It had a pink bedding and a couple of stuffed animals in it. One specific one caught Clarke's eyes. But, she wouldn't bring it up, she was glad that Aaliyah had something like that. Their was a rocking chair in the corner. It was white and had a yellow blanket and a yellow pillow on it. The pillow had pooh bear characters on it. The changing table was also a storage cabinet. Clarke walked over to it and looked through it. It had all of the clothes Clarke had put on her wish list.

"Bellamy, this is amazing," she said in awe.

"Yeah, I know." He said looking at Aaliyah. "What do you think baby? Huh, you like your bedroom?" Aaliyah squirmed in her car seat. "I'll take that as a yes," Bellamy said as he walked over to Clarke. Bellamy sat the car seat on the changing table and took Aaliyah out. That was the moment Bellamy realized how beautiful Aaliyah really was. She had Clarke's beautiful sapphire eyes. And she was beginning to grow blonde hair. But had his freckles and dimples. And his nose, but the rest of Aaliyah was all Clarke, and Clarke is beautiful.

Bellamy walked over to the crib and Clarke stood on the other side. He place her inside the crib after Clarke removed the stuffed animals. They both stood there looking at their beautiful daughter. "She really is beautiful, like so pretty she takes your breath away," Clarke said breaking the silence. Bellamy nodded in agreement.

He took hold of Clarke's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," he said as he pulled her into their bedroom. "We haven't had much time to ourselves lately…I thought we could have some alone time," he said as he pulled Clarke close to him. Clarke giggled at the contact of their skin, "Oh really? Right now?" Bellamy nodded.

He pulled her onto the bed and started passionately kissing her. Clarke pushed him down on the bed as they started ripping off their clothes. First it was her pants being thrown, and then it was his shirt. Then her shirt and his pants. And lastly, her panties. Bellamy flipped her over onto the bed and started kissing her neck. Then he trailed down and found her breasts. He played with those for a minute and then went down even more. He found her opening and started playing with her clit. He stuck his finger in and she moaned. "Bellamy, now," she said as she tried to keep the whines to a minimum. He took this as an opportunity, he slowly removed his finger, and moved to the right position. He put his erected cock into her and she sighed with pleasure. He thrusted once, twice and three times before collapsing on her from exhaustion. He stayed embedded in her for a while until they heard the baby monitor go off.

"You know, it's almost perfect timing," she said as he tried to stifle her laugh. He moved out and off of her. Clarke got out of bed, threw her panties and some pajama shorts on. She walked out of the room. When she reached Aaliyah, she saw the tired and red look on her face. "Shhh, it's ok." And for the first time in a while, she actually believed that. She took off her bra and nursed Aaliyah. When she finished, Clarke put her bra back on and rocked Aaliyah to sleep. When Clarke heard the snoring, she placed Aaliyah in the crib and turned on the mobile. She walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

"My, my, my. You look sexy as ever," Bellamy said as he turned of the microwave.

"Why, thank you," she said as she walked over to him. "What are you making?"

"Leftover pizza. Your favorite."

They sat on the couch and turned on the tv. They paid no attention to the tv as they spent most of the time talking and eating. The fell asleep on the couch, Clarke warmly snuggled up against Bellamy. This is how he always wanted to fall asleep, with the love of his life in his hands.

 **soo? did you like the first paragraph? I know I did! Aaliyah came home! We got a sex scene! I mean, this was a good chapter, at least I thought. I really want to know what you guys thought of this one.**

 **P.S. there's only a couple of chapters left! let me know if you want a sequel, need to know, now!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

2 months later:

Bellamy's p.o.v:

Bellamy looked down through the glass at the ring. " _Not that one either,"_ he said to himself. "Bellamy," he heard his name being called.

"Find something?" He asked his sister. She nodded and pointed to a ring. It immediately caught his attention, this was all Clarke. He knew that Clarke would want some color to her ring, not really being the type of girl to want all white. "It's perfect," he whispered. It had a gold band that looked like it was weaved. The diamond bold, but also simple. The feeling of proposing to Clarke with that ring made him feel good. "How much?" Bellamy asked the woman who walked over. The woman said, "3,500."

Bellamy was surprised, but he heard from his friend that this place had great prices. He left with the ring in a blue box. He had planned an amazing proposal, but then realized that Clarke would want something that was just the two of them. Not their entire family and friends. So he planned something much simpler and more romantic.

Two days later:

"Octavia, you know what to do, right?" Clarke asked worriedly.

Octavia sighed, this was the 500th time Clarke made her go over it. "If anything out of the ordinary happens, I first call the doctor then you guys. Bottles in the fridge, and the second setting on the mobile is her favorite."

Clarke looked pleased, but at the same time unhappy. Octavia made an "O" shape on her mouth. "I forgot one, didn't I?" Clarke nodded. Octavia thought for a minute, "The stuffed animal!" She said. Clarke nodedd. "Her Favorite one is the one you will need if she gets to fussy to sleep." Clarke picked up poohbear and threw it to Octavia. Clarke never said anything to anyone about Aaliyah having one of Emily's stuffed animals. To be honest, it didn't faze her anymore. When Clarke was done shaming Octavia, she grabbed her purse and left the apartment. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and and a nike shirt. When Bellamy told her they were going for a night picnic, Clarke was surprised. But, eh.

Bellamy helped Clarke out of the car and grabbed the blanket while Clarke had the food. They chose a spot on the top of the mountain and watched the sunset. When they had finished the food and the last shred of light was overlooking them, Bellamy stood and grabbed Clarke with him. He had prepared a whole speech, but at the last second all of his plans and thoughts left

his mind. So he winged it, "Clarke, I love you so much. And- I thank god everyday that I have you and Aaliyah. I have been so blessed these past few months. I know they have been rough and hard, but we survived them," he got down on one knee and saw the look on Clarke's face change. She was ready to cry. "Clarke, will you make me the happiest man in the entire galaxy and marry me?" Bellamy asked as he opened the blue ring box

.

Clarke never expected this, the idea was hitting her. She had waited so long for Bellamy Blake to ask that question. And the way he did was amazing. She was speechless. Couldn't even say her answer. So she choked out a faint yes. Bellamy heard her answer, that or he already know what she would say. He stood up and pulled her into a kiss. They ended the kiss and hugged. The hug ended and Bellamy placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful," she whispered as her face filled with tears. Happy tears. "I knew you would like it," Bellamy said looking into Clarke's eyes.

They went home and found Octavia slowly dozing off on the couch, and Aaliyah fully awake and in her bouncer. "What a great babysitter," Bellamy said in a whisper. "We should wake her up and tell her to go home," Bellamy said again. Clarke nodded. She walked over to Aaliyah and picked her up. Clarke left the room and put Aaliyah to bed. Bellamy stayed there and woke Octavia up. "Hey," he said as he saw her eyes opening. Octavia yawned and sat up. She started, "Did she like the ring?" Bellamy laughed. "Yes, she loved it."

"Good. I think i'm gonna go home. It's already 11 and I told Illian I would meet him at his place. I think I might cancel."

"Octavia it's late, go home." Octavia nodded and started gathering her things. Clarke came out in time to say goodbye. "Please, I have to see it," Octavia pleaded. Clarke looked at Bellamy suspiciously. Clarke held up her hand and Octavia looked so amazed. She saw the ring before, but never actually on Clarke. "Clarke, can I talk to you?" Octavia asked. Clarke nodded and stepped out of the apartment with Octavia. "Whats up?"

"I think that maybe I should start talking with someone. You know, about what's going on."

Clarke nodded, she knew what was going on between Octavia and Illian. Not that she liked it. It seemed like Octavia moved on quickly, and while people were happy for her, they were also worried. "Octavia, I think that's best, and you know, tell Illian about what's going on, please."

Octavia nodded and left Clarke alone on the stairwell. Clarke walked back in to see Bellamy watching tv. "Octavia said that she's decided to go see someone. You know, to help her move past Lincoln."

Bellamy nodded, he wouldn't lie, he was happy that his lectures and speeches had finally gotten through to her. It was about time. "Can we go to bed now?" Clarke laughed at his whine and got up from the couch. She went into the bedroom and called after him, "Ya coming? Or what?" Bellamy smiled. He got off the couch and went into their bedroom. Clarke had already changed into pajamas and was climbing into bed. Bellamy changed and climbed into bed and talked with Clarke for hours. They both fell asleep hand in hand.

 **Finally! A wedding? I know, I was shocked to. but, lets be serious, I need votes for a sequel. to be honest, I don't want to do one, but if you guys want one, I will do one. till next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

5 months later:

After months of planning, 5 to be exact, the day was here. Her wedding day was something she always thought about, but Clarke never planned any of this. Honestly, she was freaking out, like freaking out. This was her wedding day after all. Her dress wasn't like every other dress, no, Clarke wanted something that was her, so a splash of color. It was a beige ish-pink color. One that Clarke immediately fell in love with. It was poofy on the bottom, which had little sequins placed somewhere. The top was a sweetheart neckline with a little white bow placed on her right shoulder strap, which was for Aaliyah. Clarke and Bellamy wanted to involve her in the wedding in any way. Clarke decided to go barefoot, no shoes she told her mom.

Bellamy was in his room getting ready. Miller was there too, helping Bellamy, since that's what a best man does. His other groomsmen were Monty and Jasper, right now they were on a mission to find Aaliyah and Clarke. Bellamy and Clarke didn't believe in, " _no seeing the bride before the wedding."_ So they decided to see each other 10 minutes before the ceremony.

Bellamy rounded the corner of where he was supposed to see Clarke. His hair wasn't styled, he wanted to have his natural curls for the wedding. His suit was black and he had a pink bowtie, which was for Aaliyah. He had on black dress shoes. When Clarke rounded the corner in her poofy dress, his breathing hitched. She looked so stunning. Especially with Aaliyah on her arm.

Aaliyah had on a pink dress that had sequins all over it. Bellamy and Clarke decided that since she was now 7 months she could be the flower girl. Now, of course, her walking wasn't perfected, so they decides to have Octavia walk her down the aisle.

Bellamy walked even closer to her, seeing her beauty even closer. He took in every detail of their surroundings. He would never forget this memory. He wrapped his arms around Clarke and Aaliyah. He felt Clarke smile against his skin. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he said back. "And hi to you," he said looking toward Aaliyah. Clarke giggled at his sentence. Clarke stood up on her tiptoes and planted her lips on his. They kissed for a couple seconds until Aaliyah started squirming. Bellamy laughed at his daughter.

"Do you think she's old enough to be disgusted yet?" Bellamy asked as he reached for his daughter. Clarke handed her off, and replied to his question, "I hope not. I thought we had like 6 more years of being absolutely mushy and disgusting."

They heard a timer go off and Clarke looked at her phone. She sighed and said, "We have to go back. See you soon," Clarke Said. "See you soon, love you," Bellamy said as he handed Aaliyah back to Clarke. "Love you to," she said and placed a kiss on his cheek. Clarke walked back to her room with Aaliyah in hand.

"Where were you?" Octavia yelled as she saw Clarke walking in. Clarke smiled, she and Bellamy decided that they weren't going to tell anyone about their time together. "Somewhere. Don't worry about it, i'm here now." Octavia rolled her eyes. "Ok, here, let me see her." Clarke handed Aaliyah over to Octavia.

"Are you ready to get married?" Octavia asked her soon to be sister. Clarke smiled, she was more than ready to marry Bellamy Blake. This was everything she wanted. They had Aaliyah, after the complications of her birth. And they had each other. "More than ready."

Octavia left as she heard the bells ring, leaving Clarke alone in her room. She had to go now, but something made her queasy and well…nervous. Clarke was terrified and nervous, but last time she checked, it's totally ok. Clarke walked down to the door she was supposed to wait outside of. Octavia was still waiting with Aaliyah, so she knew that she was on time.

Bellamy got into position at the end of the aisle. He was waiting for Miller to come through the doors with Raven. When the bells rang one more time, the doors opened to reveal Miller and Raven walking down the aisle. All The bridesmaids wore a light purple dress, it had a dark purple ribbon around the waist. Clarke wanted the dresses to match the flowers that lined the church. They were lilacs. Clarkes favorite flowers. After Raven took her place and so did Miller, Harper and Monty walked through the doors. After them was the ring bearer, Miller and Bryans son, Max. He handed Bellamy's ring to Miller and Clarke's ring to Raven. Octavia walked through the doors with Aaliyah in her hands. Aaliyah had a basket of flower petals, she reached in and pulled out a handful. She listened to her aunt and threw them on the ground. Aaliyah continued doing that until they got to the end of the aisle. Octavia took her place and waited for the doors to open once more. When they did, it revealed Clarke and her mom both walking down the aisle. Abby took her place in the audience and Clarke took her place at the end of the aisle.

Bellamy's smile was wider than she knew possible. He looked like he would cry. And so did she. The minister started talking, "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Clarke and Bellamy in marriage. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." Clarke and Bellamy were still smiling as big as ever. The minister continued, "Marriage is more than simply joining two people together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is, and should be, an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is gone. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Clarke and Bellamy couldn't stop smiling, and with every word, their smiles grew. And grew, and grew. The minister carried on, "Do you Bellamy, take Clarke as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?" Bellamy replied with, "Clarke, I, Bellamy Blake, take you as my lifemate and one true love, I promise to share in all that life offers and suffers, I promise to be there in times of plenty, in times of need, and in times of pain, and I promise to support you in endeavors, big and small, for as long as we both shall live." Bellamy finished his proclamation and could see the tears already forming in her eyes.

The minister looked at Clarke, it was her turn now. "Do you Clarke take Bellamy as you lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and support him in endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?" Clarke swallowed hard and started, "Bellamy, I, Clarke griffin, take you as my lifemate and one true love, I promise to share in all that life offers and suffers, I promise to be there in times of plenty, in times of need, and in times of pain, and I promise to support you in endeavors, big and small, for as long as we both shall live." Clarke finished and saw the tears forming in his eyes. She wiped under her eyelids, to avoid the tears from smearing the little amount of makeup she had on.

The minister started again, "Rings please," the minister said looking at Raven and Miller. They handed the rings to Clarke and Bellamy, who handed the rings to each other. "Now repeat after me," the minister said. "With this ring, I promise to love and hold you forever," he said again. "Bellamy, with this ring, I promise to love and hold you forever," after she finished her sentence, she slipped the ring on his finger. "Clarke, with this ring, I promise to love and hold you forever," after finishing his sentence, he slipped the ring on Clarke's finger. "You may kiss the bride," the minister said. Bellamy took Clarke in his arms. Their lips collided like a train. They had waited forever for this moment, they weren't wasting anytime. They pulled apart from their kiss.

The minister began once more, "For the first time ever, I happily present Mr and Mrs Blake." Everyone stood up and cheered. Clarke turned to see Octavia in tears to, she handed her Aaliyah. Clarke kissed Aaliyah's head of hair and turned to see Bellamy looking at them with all the love in the world. Clarke kissed Bellamy one more time and then they hugged.

Everyone retired to the cafeteria for dinner and dessert. Everyone ate their food, what they ordered. When the band took the stage, the announced that the bride and groom got the first dance. Clarke and Bellamy had chosen the song they wanted to dance to, they had informed the band of the song. Clarke and Bellamy took the dance floor when the song started. " _Good morning, you're leaving. I'll see you in the evening."_ When Clarke heard the voice, she was so confused. Was it actually her? "Bellamy, did you actually get her?" She asked as the continued dancing. Bellamy nodded, "It wasn't easy, but I did." She walked out of the shadows and continued the song.

" _My best friend till the end._

 _My better half no pretend._

 _Our language is sacred._

 _No people try to solve it._

 _New adventures on the way._

 _You and me together_

 _Take on the world forever_

 _I know all your secrets_

 _And I promise you i'm gonna keep them_

 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_

 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _Whoa oh, yeah, whoa oh_

 _Were klutzy, but so lucky_

 _I always have you to catch me_

 _We're partners in crime._

 _You're stuck with me your whole life._

 _So different, out of our minds_

 _From a planet that's hard to find_

 _Every second every day_

 _You and me together_

 _Take on the world forever_

 _I know all your secrets_

 _And I promise i'm gonna keep them_

 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_

 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You're right by my side whenever I need you_

 _Through the hardest times, i'll be there for you_

 _At the crack of dawn, when the moon is gone_

 _It won't be hard to fight_

 _Cause you and me, oh yeah, we're seamless_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _You and me together_

 _take on the world forever_

 _I know all your secrets, and i promise i'm gonna keep them_

 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_

 _You and me, oh yeah, we're seamless_

When Clarke and Bellamy finished their dance, they took their seats while the band continued playing. Soon, it was time for cake. Clarke and Bellamy got the first piece, Clarke and Bellamy got their slices after finishing the traditional " _eating cake off of finger."_ And they each fed Aaliyah.

They danced the rest of the night. When Clarke and Bellamy left, they had strapped Aaliyah in her carseat and took off.

 **I couldn't help myself, I had to post this chapter. so, I've decided, no sequel. but, there is an epilogue, just you wait! Ill be posting the first chapter of my new story soon, so let be on the watch for it! really want to know ur thoughts on this chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Epolouge:**

3 years later:

"Aaliyah, you have to go to sleep, or santa wont bring you any gifts," the mom said trying to reason with her 3, almost 4, year old daughter. Aaliyah whined, "But daddy said we could try to catch santa," she protested. Clarke sighed, this morning's conversation led to Aaliyah thinking that her and Bellamy could catch santa. "Daddy was just kidding. But we left cookies and milk out for him. And santa loves cookies."

Aaliyah smiled, if she couldn't catch santa, this would be good enough. "Just one story, please?" She pleaded. Clarke sighed in defeat, those puppy dog eyes were something she got from her father. Clarke started the story Aaliyah picked out, which was the same story every night; Cinderella, her favorite princess.

"Cinderella heard the clock strick midnight. She rushed away from the prince, he was baffled. She ran down the stairs that led to the palace, she lost one of her see through heels. But wasn't paying attention. She just focused on getting home in time." Clarke smiled to herself when she saw Aaliyah passed out with poohbear in her hands. She always fell asleep at this part. Clarke set down the book and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs of her home. Her and Bellamy had decided that they should get a real house after Aaliyah had started talking and walking. She saw Bellamy wrapping one of Aaliyah's gift, a remote controlled car. Aaliyah had asked for it after she saw their neighbor, Aiden, with one. It was yellow with rihnstones on the back. Clarke walked over to her husband and sat down on the floor with him.

"She asleep?" He asked without taking his eyes of off the present. Clarke nodded and started, "I'm surprised she didn't ask for a sister. You know since that's what she wants," Clarke said putting a hand on her stomach. Bellamy chuckled, "Yeah, but it's going to be a boy."

"How do you know? Very confident in your boy sperm?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, actually. It's going to be a boy. But, it's not like we can know anyway, i'm pretty sure we found out with Aaliyah at week 16. And you're on week 14."

Clarke had found out about the pregnancy when she was 5 weeks. A little late, but that was because she hadn't had any morning sickness until then. And nothing else really happened.

"Bellamy, where's the train?" She asked.

He looked up from the toy he was wrapping and looked around. "I think it's behind you." Clarke nodded and looked over her shoulder. She saw the train, it was covered in dust. They had decided to pull out some of Bellamy's old toys, since all Clarke had was dolls and girly stuff. And Aaliyah was more of a tomboy with a little side of girly. Clarke searched for the box around her. She spotted it and started wrapping the train.

They finally finished at 1:30. They had started at 10:00. But…to be fair, they didn't just wrap Aaliyah's gifts, they wrapped a gift for everyone else, because they had to go to a christmas party. They ate the cookies and drink the milk and retired to bed.

Clarke and Bellamy were woken up at 7:30. Too early. They all walked down stairs, Clarke in the lead and Aaliyah in Bellamy's arms. Aaliyahs face lit up when she saw all the gifts. "Look, he came!" She shouted. Bellamy let her down and she ran to the presents. Bellamy sat on the couch and was joined by Clarke seconds later. She had her phone in hand and was snapping a thousand pictures. By the time all of the presents had been opened, Clarke and Bellamy were ready to go back to bed.

"Do we have to go?" Bellamy asked Clarke as he was putting on his pants. "Well, we probably should. Even if I just want to sleep."

Bellamy got this worried look on his face, "You'll let me know when you want to leave, or if you're too tired, right?" Clarke sighed at his question, "Yes, Bellamy, I promise." "Good," he said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

They left their home and started for Octavias home. When they arrived there, they were the first ones. They rang the doorbell and were warmly welcomed by Octavia and all of her decorations. "Come in," she said in a cheery voice. Aaliyah was in Clarke's arms and was squirming to get out. "What's wrong?" Clarke asked. Aaliyah whined and said, "Where's Leo?" Aaliyah asked referring to her cousin. Octavia answered, "He's in the basement playing with his new toys." Aaliyah smiled and gave her mom the puppy dog eyes. "Okay, fine, go," she said as she let her daughter down. Aaliyah ran to the basement door and started climbing down the stairs.

Clarke and Bellamy sat on the couch with Octavia catching up on stuff. Like Clarke's pregnancy, how Aaliyah's been, and how Leo has been. Octavia adopted Leo 2 years ago, he was already 2 when she adopted him. The perfect age, as Octavia always said. The doorbell rang again, people were starting to arrive. It was Raven and Allie. Allie was now 7. "Auntie Clarke!" Allie yelled as she ran to give Clarke a hug. "Hey kiddo."

Raven and Clarke were sitting at the dining table talking, "I'm exhausted," Raven said. Allie woke me up at 8. Too early." Clarke chuckled, "Yeah, Aaliyah woke us both up at 7:30. But that's what kids do." Raven smiled, "Yeah, and soon you'll have two." Clarke smiled, the thought of a little boy that looked just like Bellamy filled her mind. Clarke heard her name being called, "Clarke!" it was Octavia. "Yeah?" she asked Octavia. "Want some hot chocolate?" her sister-in-law asked. "Ohh, yes please."

Octavia and Clarke sat back down with their hot chocolate. They heard the doorbell go off again, and Octavia got up to open the door. It was Abby. She had a bunch of presents in her hands. Octavia immediately said, "Let me help you," and Abby handed over some of the beautifully wrapped presents. After they placed the gifts under the tree, Octavia and Abby joined Raven and Clarke at the dining table. Clarke and Raven were engaged in their own talk, about the kids. Clarke saw her mom out of the corner of her eye, "Mom," she said as she stood up to hug her. "Hey Clarke," her mom said. "Grandma!" Aaliyah said as she ran to hug Abby. "Hey cricket," Abby said to her granddaughter.

The doorbell rang one more time, Octavia sighed and went back to the door. It was, Miller, Bryan, and Max. "Hey guys," Octavia said cheerfully.

After everyone else had arrived, Monty, jasper, and Harper, Octavia announced that it was dinner time. All of the kids had their own table, Aaliyah, Leo, Allie, and Max sat their. All of the adults sat at the dining table, Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Miller, Bryan, Abby, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Harper. The room filled with chatter from everyone. Catching up on the latest life events and other stuff. Turns out Monty and Harper were engaged. Jasper, well…he was being Jasper. Miller and Bryan were adopting again, a little girl, Carly. Raven had met someone else, his name was Kyle Wick, but they called him Wick.

After dinner, all the kids sat around the tree while the adults sat on the couches. Their eyes filled with happiness at every present. Aaliyah got some sort of tech from Raven and Allie. A coloring book and a bunch of clothes from Abby. A play gun and handcuffs from Miller and Bryan. Nail polish and makeup from Octavia, Bellamy was not happy. A gift card to toys'r'us from Monty and Harper. And a pair of kid goggles from Japer, for science experiments, as he said. They all ate dessert and talked.

After they ate dessert, everyone just laid around. Most people left after about 30 minutes. Right now it was just Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Aaliyah and Aille there. They all talked while the kids played in the basement. "Clarke, how about you? Boy or girl?" Octavia asked with an intrigued face. "Well, I want a boy. And Bellamy wants a boy." Octavia nodded and looked to Raven as she started talking, "You should have a girl, you know why? Because, if you have a boy that looks just like Bellamy, you won't be able to say no to this kid. You can barely say no to Aaliyah." Clarke smiled, she loved Aaliyah's puppy dog eyes. "It's the puppy dog eyes," Clarke defended. Octavia and Raven rolled their eyes, "Sure, is that you're best excuse?" Octavia asked.

Clarke snuggled even more into Bellamy's arm. "Tired?" He asked worriedly.

"Very," she mumbled. Bellamy frowned, then he asked, "Want me to get Aaliyah's stuff together?" Clarke nodded. Bellamy got off the couch and went to get all of her presents.

"Clarke, are you sure you're ok?" Raven asked worriedly. Clarke nodded and started, "Just tired, was up till 1:30 and was woke up at 7. I am officially exhausted." She said as she got up. Clarke walked over to the closet and grabbed her coat, Aaliyah's coat and Bellamy's coat. Her shoes, Aaliyah's shoes and Bellamy's shoes. Bellamy walked over with Aaliyah in tow and all the presents in their bag. Clarke picked up Aaliyah and put her coat and shoes on. Bellamy did the same with his shoes and coat. They walked out of the house and into the snow. "Hey, it's snowing!" Aaliyah said. Clarke smiled, "Heh, yeah, it is." And they went home.

5 months later:

She was sweaty and pale, but this was nothing compared to what had happened with Aaliyah. Everything was normal…ish. Bellamy and Clarke decide that they didn't want to know what the baby would be, so when they found out, they would be as surprised as everyone else. Now was that time. Clarke was ready to give up, she had fight in her, but this much? She wasn't sure. To be honest, she wished that the baby was born c-section like Aaliyah was, but oh well.

Clarke clutched Bellamy's hand as another contraction hit. She heard her doctor say, "push!" And she did. Clarke and Bellamy both heard it, but neither could believe it. _Whah! Whah!_ That sound changed their life forever. That was the day their son was born, Jake Michael Blake. He weighed 8 pounds and 5 ounces. He looked just like Bellamy, Clarke knew she was in trouble. He had Bellamy's chocolate eyes. His freckles and dimples. His brown, curly hair. He had Clarke's smile and her nose.

Bellamy and Clarke laid in the hospital bed, Clarke holding Jake. Aaliyah, Octavia and Abby entered the room. Aaliyah hurdled over to the bed to try to see her sibling. Bellamy sat up and picked her up. "Aaliyah this is your brother, Jake," Clarke saw Abby's face change. "Really?" She asked with a trembling voice. Clarke nodded and motioned for her mother to come here. Clarke handed Jake over to Abby and she started cooing at him.

After about 10 minutes of Jake being passed around, everyone left the family to relax. Aaliyah was sitting on her Bellamy's lap, holding her brother while Clarke snapped a picture. Eventually everyone fell asleep, Jake in his mobile crib, Clarke on the cot that was right next to Jake, Bellamy and Aaliyah passed out in the chair. Everything was amazing, they were happy.

6 years later:

Clarke was outside watching her son and daughter. They were playing with water balloons while Bellamy was barbecuing dinner. It was summertime, Aaliyah and Jake were not in school anymore. Clarke heard the monitor go off, " _ahh,"_ she sighed. Clarke got up and walked inside and upstairs. She walked into the purple room to see her daughter bawling her eyes out.

"What's wrong, Aurora? Huh?" She asked her 3 year old. She could barely form full sentences, but they were good enough to understand. "Momma," she said as she reached her hands up. "I want to play," she then said. Clarke sighed, she didn't really want Aaliyah and Jake playing water balloons with Aurora, they could get pretty competitive. "Ok, come on," she said as the three year old gave the puppy dog eyes. Every single one of Clarke and Bellamy's kids had the puppy dog eye gene, passed down from their father. While Aaliyah looked mostly like Clarke, with the blue eyes, blonde hair, face shape, and body figure(she has bellamy's freckles and dimples to), Jake looked more like Bellamy, with the chocolate colored eyes, freckles and dimples, and curly brown hair(he has Clarke's smile), Aurora was a mix of both of them. She had blue eyes, curly brown hair, Bellamy's freckles, but she had Clarke's dimples.

Clarke walked back out of the house with Aurora in her arm, in her bathing suit. Aurora had been obsessed with minnie mouse, everything she owned was minnie mouse. Including her bathing suit. Aaliyah on the other hand, she had on a two piece, it was white with blue stars. Jake had on a blue bathing suit, it was shark themed.

Clarke told them to stop for a minute so she could talk, "Your sister wants to play, ok? So, please don't kill her." She said and both of her kids broke into a fit of giggles and laughs. "I call Aurora!" Aaliyah yelled. Jake looked mad, "Why do you get Aurora? That's one more person you get that I don't!" Aaliyah rolled her eyes, "Yes, genius, I know. That's why I called her on my team," she said as she went to take Aurora's hand. "We should just let Aurora decide for herself," Jake said trying to reason with his older sister. "Ok, fine. Aurora, whose team do you want to be on? Mine or Jakes?" Aurora took hold of Aaliyahs hand and said, "Aaliwahs team!" Aaliyah laughed and started again, "Told you, i'm her favorite." And they continued their water balloon fight. Aurora and Aaliyah, while Jake was by himself.

As the fight continued, Clarke walked over to her husband. She said, "No more kids. Those three are enough." Bellamy chuckled. "Ok princess, you can barely keep your hands off of me." Clarke giggled again, "You seem confident, too confident," she said as she picked up a carrot and started nibbling on it. "I guess I am. Especially since Aaliyah is going to her friends and so is Jake. And Aurora will be at O's. So… we would have a night alone." Clarke almost lost her cool, they hadn't had a night alone since…well…she couldn't remember. But she needed this, nothing better ruin her night. "Then I guess I will see you tonight." She said as she walked away.

Clarke had just come home from dropping Aurora off at Octavias. She opened the front door to see rose petals spread on the ground, clearly leading to her bedroom. Her face lit up with excitement. "You're home," she heard a voice say. It was Bellamy, he walked out of the bedroom with a glass of wine. White for her and red for him. "Is that for me?" She asked pointing to the glass of wine. He nodded and handed the glass to her. "Like the set up?" He asked pointing to the flower petals. She giggled, "I love them, but I will be the one picking them up, so not really." Bellamy took her by surprise. He took both of the glasses and placed them on the table. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot and placed her on the bed.

Clarke awoke to an empty bed, which worried her. She got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, she saw all of the rose petals were picked up. And she smelt food, " _Breakfast!"_ She thought. Clarke walked toward the kitchen and saw Bellamy hard at work in front of the stove. "Whatcha makin?" She asked. He turned around and smiled, he was just wearing his boxers and looked incredibly sexy. Like, seriously sexy. "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Clarke's mouth watered at the mention of bacon, she really loved the greasy piece of meat.

They ate breakfast and decided to watch a movie. Even though it was morning, they managed to make the house dark, so the movie would be cooler. They pressed play, and the movie came on, but really, they didn't watch it. Clarke and Bellamy got so wrapped up in each other, they didn't even notice the movie. They were like two teenagers, not giving two craps about anyone or anything. They just made out on the couch for a good 20 minutes…until they moved to the bedroom.

Clarke heard a loud pounding that woke her up from her slumber. Someone was knocking on the door. She quickly put on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank-top. She walked to the door to see Aaliyah and Jake, both soaked, standing there with their bags. They looked kind of mad. "What's wrong guys?" And then it dawned on her, "What time is it?" She asked. "It's 2:30. And you were supposed to pick us up at 1. So what the frick mom!" Aaliyah said. Clarke really did feel bad, but not that bad. She had fallen asleep and hadn't woken up until 2:30. That's the most sleep she had gotten in 10 years. "I'm gonna go tell your dad to pick up Aurora, you guys go change out of those clothes." Clarke walked away trying to hide her laughs, but it was really hard not to. She walked into her bedroom and tried waking Bellamy up. He usually slept like a log. "Bellamy, go pick up Aurora from O's, please," she pleaded. Bellamy opened his eyes and nodded. "What time is it?" He asked Clarke. She almost exploded with laughs, but held it in. "It's like 2:35." Then The look on his face changed and he jumped out of bed. "We overslept! Aaliyah and Jake, we have to pick them up." He said. "Relax, Mikey and Tori's parents dropped them off."

Bellamy sighed and hopped out of the car. He walked up to the house and knocked. He was greeted by Leo, Octavias one out of two kids. "Wheres Aurora?" He asked. "She's upstairs with Jade and mom," the boy replied. Bellamy nodded and walked upstairs. He saw Octavia sitting on the floor with Aurora and Jade. "Bellamy," she said as she looked up and smiled. "Hey," he said. "Where were you?" She asked. "I thought you would be here by 1." Bellamy nodded and Octavia understood. "Am I getting another niece of nephew?" She asked excitedly. "Haha, you're funny, you know that?" Octavia rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Whatever," she said sarcastically. "At the least, there will be one more. I'm not stupid," she said. Bellamy laughed and then sighed, "How about this? If Clarke is pregnant, you'll be the first to know." Octavia cheered and said, "Please…?" Bellamy chuckled and nodded his head "no"

8 years later:

"Aaliyah Blake," she heard her name called. Aaliyah stood up and started walking. She reached the stage and was handed her diploma. She shook her principal's hand and them walked back down the stairs. She knew that her family was in the stands, but she couldn't spot them anywhere.

After all the diplomas and award were handed out, it was time to throw the hats. Aaliyah moved her yellow string to the other side of her cap and waited for the announcement. "You may now throw your caps." Everyone broke out into a cheer and threw their caps. Aaliyah was greeted by her family at the door of the gym. They crowded around her and smushed her into a hug. "Thanks guys," she said with a big smile.

They decided to go out to dinner and celebrate. Just the 5 of them. Clarke, Bellamy, Aaliyah, Jake, and Aurora. Jake was now 14 and a major heartthrob. Aurora was 11 now and a serious drama queen. Aaliyah was 18 and she just graduated high school.

"So, are you finally gonna tell us what you're going to do?" Clarke asked. Aaliyah chuckled and started, "I want to do what dad does. Like I said. So i'm starting training soon." Clarke almost choked on her salad. Bellamy was a cop…well detective…actually now he was the precinct's captain. He got a huge promotion 3 years ago and had been the captain ever since. "Now, I know what you are thinking, but it's what I want to do," she said confidently. Clarke smiled, honestly, she wanted one of the kids to take over Bellamy's job and one to take over her job. "Well, at least you know what you're doing." Bellamy said. The rest of the night went on with the family talking about anything and everything.

Once they all got home and everyone fell asleep, Clarke and Bellamy were sitting on the couch watching tv. Clarke sighed and said, "She graduated, our baby just graduated today." Bellamy sighed along with Clarke and said, "Well, we have two other kids who still have a couple more years, so…" Clarke agreed and turned her face back to the tv. "As long as we have each other, it won't matter," Clarke said as she turned her head back to Bellamy. He smiled that crooked smile and said, "We will always have each other, princess." she smiled and they fell asleep in each other's arms, like they have for the past 19 years, and like they will for the next years to come.

 **I cant believe it, I just finished my first ever story! I was not really happy with the number of reviews, but maybe the next story will be better! here's a hint: the next story is called, "This is us." be on the lookout! Please follow! Love u all!**


End file.
